Super Danganronpa Brothers
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: 15 de los mejores estudiantes del mundo de Nintendo fueron seleccionados para estudiar en la mejor academia del mundo, pero...¿que pasará si para graduarse necesitan asesinar a sus compañeros? (UA y OoC)
1. ANTE-PROLOGO parte 1

_La víctima de la mano estaba completamente acabada. No había escapatoria._

 _El hombre estaba luchando por salir de ahí. Ni si quiera podía ver a su agresor a los ojos, pues estaban vendados, la atadura de sus manos detrás de la silla y de sus pies a las patas de las mismas hacía solo posible que su torso se moviera, intentando liberarse de aquel cruel asesino desalmado y sangriento._

 _Su agresor solo veía divertido la escena…realmente disfrutaba hacer eso, e iba a disfrutar más cuando su malvado plan se llevara a cabo. Pero para que eso pasara, tenía que deshacerse de aquel molesto hombre que interfería en sus planes, razón por la cual, oprimió un botón y a los al rededores de la víctima se formó un cohete, quien despegó del salón de clases en donde se encontraban para elevar al hombre hasta el espacio y hacerle caer de manera brusca._

 _Cuando el cohete cayó, la demente mano abrió la puerta para ver el resultado…_

 _Se satisfago mucho al ver que solo quedaban los huesos…_

 _Ahora podía desarrollar su malévolo plan sin que nadie se lo impidiera…_

 _Qué bien se siente matar…_

* * *

 **Hola uwu**

 **Se que es muy corto pero es una pequeña introducción a lo que será este crossover, el cual se desarrollara la historia de uno de mis animes (basado en el videojuego) favoritos: Danganronpa the animation.**

 **La idea es recrearlo con personajes de Super Smash Brothers como pueden ver, ya apareció el primer personaje, creo que no es muy difícil de adivinar :v**

 **En fin, dos advertencias: abrá muchos OoC para poder lograr lo que es esta historia y una advertencia de spoiler, dado que usaré la misma historia que se desarrolla en el Anime/Juego, asi que si lo quieren jugar y/o ver y no se quieren arruinar la historia les recomiendo que no la lean uwu**

 **Lo mas probable también es que en un futuro cambie la clasificación a M.**

 **También les invito a leer mis otras historias: Victima inesperada, Perdido y encontrado y Preparatoria Nintendo**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. ANTE-PROLOGO parte 2

_Esa academia era visiblemente elevada, en comparación del entorno que le rodeaba._

 _La academia privada Pináculo de la esperanza._

 _Académicos, deportistas, artistas y del mundo del espectáculo, la academia reúne a los mejores estudiantes de los diversos campos con el objetivo de ayudarlos a crecer._

 _Es una academia reconocida por el gobierno que opera con privilegios…_

 _Yo solo soy un chico normal…_

 _¿Realmente podré lograrlo en un lugar como este?..._

 _Solo he sido elegido por pura suerte…_

 _Leí mi carta de aceptación otra vez…_

" _Para Ordona, Link:_

 _Escogimos, mediante una lotería, a una persona entre los estudiantes normales. Esa persona fuiste tú. Te dimos el título de Súper Duper Suertudo de preparatoria y te invitamos a unirte a nuestra escuela. Hemos incluido el folleto de la Academia Pináculo de la Esperanza para ayudarte en el proceso._

 _Muy bien…vamos…_

" _Mi nueva vida de preparatoria comienza ahora"…_

 _El primer paso que tomé suponía estaría lleno de esperanza…_

 _Pero…_

 _Solo recuerdo obscuridad…_

 _Ahí es donde todo empezó…_

 _Cuando mi pacífica vida llegó a su fin…_

 _Probablemente debería darme cuenta entonces…_

 _En realidad no era un Súper Duper Suertudo de Preparatoria por venir a la academia pináculo de la esperanza…_

 _Solo era un Súper Duper Desafortunado de Preparatoria…_

* * *

 **Para quienes se lo pregunten…no, no es un fic en primera persona…solo algunas partes lo serán…y los nombres de los capítulos serán los mismos del anime/juego, así que la parte de la historia será completamente canon uwu…**

 **En fin uwu Dx ¿que le habrá pasado a Link?**

 **Pronto tendrán la respuesta ;)**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. PROLOGO parte 1

_**PRÓLOGO: BIENVENIDO A LA ESCUELA DE LA DESESPERACIÓN**_

 _ **(parte 1)**_

Abrió pesadamente sus azules ojos, aun sin entender qué pasó en realidad y observó su entorno.

– _¿Un salón de clases?...¿Porqué?..._

Lo analizó con mayor cuidado, tenía lo que cualquier salón de clases: pizarrón, los pupitres, casilleros, una cámara…

– _¿Una cámara?..._

Quiso dirigir su vista a la ventana…

– _¿Placas de acero?..._

Se dirigió hacia ellas, intentando quitarlas, sin embargo, fue imposible…

– _No puedo moverla…_

Dejo de intentar al momento de que sus manos quedaron completamente rojas y le ardían a más no poder. Soltó la placa gimiendo de dolor y volvió a mirar confundido la habitación

– _¿Qué sucede con esta habitación?..._

Un pupitre llamó su atención. En este había un folleto con una fotografía de la escuela.

Se dirigió a él, lo abrió con curiosidad con el corazón retumbándole en los tímpanos y leyó estas extrañas palabras:

" _Felicidades por unirte,_

 _Un nuevo periodo ha comenzado. Un nuevo comienzo. Esta escuela se volverá el mundo en el que ustedes viven…"_

– _¿Ustedes?..._ – ¿A que se referiría con eso?...¿No era solo él el que estaba en esta situación?...Siguió con su lectura…

"… _La ceremonia de entrada empieza a las 8 en punto. Reúnanse en el gimnasio."_

Volteó a ver el reloj…ya era hora de ir a dicho evento, por lo que salió del aula, con ese extraño sentimiento que combinaba miedo, curiosidad y confusión. Siguió el único pasillo, obscuro y solitario, cuyas ventanas estaban de bloqueadas por esas mismas placas de acero que estaban en el salón.

Continuó su camino hasta ver el letrero del lugar que buscaba.

Al abrir las puertas, 14 alumnos más le vieron sorprendidos, pero pasó poco antes de que todos se quedaran callados de nuevo.

–E-esto…–El rubio entró aún más confundido.

–Ah…–Otro rubio de ojos azules le habló. El recién llegado se le quedó viendo. El chico ante él era Shulk Sword, o el "Súper Duper Shaman de Preparatoria.

–…¿Tú también eres un estudiante nuevo?... –tomó su cabeza confundido–…esta escuela es un poco extraña…

–Quince de nosotros, ¿eh?... – esta vez habló un chico de estatura baja y gordito, cabello café y bigote muy poblado y negro para su edad. Este era Mario Mario, conocido también como el "Súper Duper Productor de Fanzines de Preparatoria"

–Con esto ya somos todos, ¿verdad?... –Volteó a ver a los demás en busca de respuestas.

Entonces y de una manera muy inesperada, un chico de cabellos y ojos azules se puso en su camino.

–¡Tú!... –estaba furioso con él. El de ojos azules le vio extrañado, ¿qué le pasaba a ese muchacho y porqué lo señalaba como si fuera un vil animal? –…¡Se te dijo que estuvieras aquí a las 8 en punto!...

Era de esperarse de parte del "Súper Duper Prefecto de Preparatoria" Ike Gawain exigir la puntualidad en sus compañeros.

–¡Llegar tarde es absolutamente inaceptable!... –continuó aún con el enojo reflejado en su tono de hablarle.

–¿Ah?, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?... –Esta vez habló una chica rubia de ojos azules, Peach Mushroom, conocida también como la "Súper Duper Modelo de Preparatoria" –…¿A quién le importa la puntualidad en esta situación sin sentido?...

Una chica castaña de cabellos largos levantó entonces la mano, haciendo que su brazo temblara levemente.

–Esto…–habló con temor–…¿También despertase en un salón de clases?...

–Sí…–le contestó con seguridad y frunciendo levemente el ceño con preocupación, sus ojos azules viendo a los de ella con el mismo estado de ánimo. –…desperté en un salón de clases…

–Lo sabía…–contestó con desánimos Zelda de Hyrule, la "Súper Duper Programadora de Preparatoria". La chica cerró sus ojos –…todos nosotros también…

–Todos perdimos el conocimiento…–otra chica vestida elegantemente, con una hermosa cabellera larga azulina con ojos del mismo color tomó la palabra esta vez–…despertamos y nos reunimos aquí…

Ella era nada más y nada menos que Lucina Ylisse, quien portaba el apodo de "Súper Duper Apostadora de Preparatoria"

–Una historia inusual…–Llevó sus manos de manera coqueta a sus labios y le sonrió–…¿no te parece?...

–¿Qué demonios pasa con este lugar?... –el joven rubio prestó su atención ahora a otro chico gordo, muy parecido a Mario, pero una versión más grotesca y asquerosa del mismo, este analizaba las mismas placas de acero que cubrían las ventanas del enorme gimnasio, bufando molesto al mismo tiempo. Este era Wario Wario, el "Súper Duper Motociclista Pandillero de Praparatoria" –…Es como la oficina de discriminación en la que estaba…

–¿Creen que esto…–ahora habló un niño castaño con una gorra roja y ojos negros a quién el de ojos azules le miró curioso por lo que iba a decir–…sea algo como un secuestro o algo así?...

Ness Earthbaund ó el "Súper Duper Beisbolista de Preparatoria" sonrió despreocupado– ¿Es parte de una broma el que nos secuestren a todos?...

–¡Tiene que ser parte de un trato especial!... – esta chica de piel blanca y negros cabellos, así como ojos habló con entusiasmo, algo normal cuando se trataba de la "Súper Duper Nadadora de Preparatoria" Aoi WiiFit. Se llevo su dedo a su boca, pensando en voz alta con voz ahora un poco confundida, pero sin dejar el entusiasmo de lado –Quiero decir, es una escuela especial, ¿Verdad, verdad?... –Volteó a ver a una chica quien por sus vestimentas que cubrían casi toda su cara y cuerpo, podría hacerse pasar fácilmente por un chico. Su rubio flequillo cubría su ojo derecho, dejando ver el izquierdo, el cual mostraba una roja mirada.

–Sea o no sea así…–su voz era muy profunda, ¿de verdad era una chica? , solo sabemos que se llama Sheik Ohgami, la "Súper Duper luchadora de Preparatoria" –…primero tenemos que averiguar que está pasando…

Al joven le sorprendió escuchar la firmeza de sus palabras y la serenidad en las mismas a pesar de la alarmante situación que vivían y solo afirmó con la cabeza–S-sí…

Recorrió con su mirada a todos los presentes.

– _Ellos son los Súper Duper Estudiantes de Preparatoria elegidos por la Academia Pináculo de la Esperanza…_

Aoi entonces se dirigió hacia Sheik, revelando a una joven de cabellos plateados que estaba al fondo del gimnasio alejada de los mismos. Su mirada café que se escondía detrás de unos enormes lentes le miró con terror al enterarse de que el rubio la había notado.

–¡Oh no!... –el terror se apoderó en la voz de la chica–¡Me está mirando directo a mí!...

–¿Eh?... –Se extraño de la actitud de la "Súper Duper Ratón de Biblioteca de Preparatoria" Robin Validar, quién le vio con enojo.

–Sólo porque soy fea-…

–Qué molesta eres…–la chica miró con sorpresa a quién le había interrumpido. El atractivo chico de facciones fina y cabello zafiro con ojos del mismo tono le miraba harto a través de sus delgados lentes, mostrando lo arrogante que el "Súper Duper Heredero de Preparatoria" Marth Lowell podía llegar a ser.

El heredero notó al 15avo estudiante verle, y, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y con el mismo tono con el que le habló a Robin se dirigió a el –¿Qué demonios estas viendo?...

–N-Nada…–Volteó al otro lado del gimnasio. Notó detrás de la nadadora y de la luchadora a una joven rubia y pensativa. Su azulina mirada estaba perdida en el piso, sin ponerle atención a su alrededor.

Sabía que era una Súper Duper…pero, ¿de qué?...Se acercó con cuidado de no desconcentrarla, sin embargo no sirvió de nada, pues Samus Aran lo detectó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

–¿Qué?... –le dijo en un tono neutral.

El rubio se sintió avergonzado de que lo descubriera con esa facilidad–¡N-No es nada!... –dijo muy avergonzado viéndole a los ojos y negando con sus manos. Se alejó de ella, riendo nervioso, y solo suspiró aliviado hasta que ya no estuvo a su alcance.

–Esto…–una tierna voz le habló–…eres Link ¿verdad?...

Reconoció esa voz y volteó a ver a la bella chica de cabellos rosados con unas enormes aguamarinas como ojos sonriéndole tiernamente–…Fuimos a la misma secundaria juntos…

– _¿Jiggly Puff?..._ –sonrió al reconocer a la "Súper Duper Ídolo de Preparatoria".

–Que alegría ver a alguien conocido por aquí…–le habló sin dejar de sonreírle, esto solo ocasionó que Link sonrojara mucho.

–¿Eh?, Espera Jiggly…–¿la chica más popular y hermosa de su secundaria lo recordaba?...debía ser un sueño–…¿te acuerdas de mí?...

La chica solo sonrojó y cerró los ojos ladeando un poco su cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle–¡Claro, por supuesto que sí!... –regresó su cabeza a una posición normal y le miró a los ojos–…Quiero decir, fuimos a la misma escuela por tres años seguidos…–hizo el número con sus dedos y los quitó al poco rato.

Link tomó su cabeza, aún rojo y un poco confundido–Eso es verdad, pero…–le miró directamente a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo se iba borrando–…No pensé que alguien tan popular como tú le prestaría atención a un chico normal como yo…

La peli rosa le miró angustiada–¿Eh?, ¿pensaste que era tan fría y distante?... –cubrió su cara y empezó a sollozar–…¡Me lastimas!...

El rubio sintió como su corazón de repente se detuvo al oírla así, y le hizo una reverencia, contestando apenado –Eh, e-esa no era mi intención…

Antes de que el chico pudiera continuar con su disculpa, la cantante descubrió su cara, sonriente y con sus mejillas coloreadas–Sólo bromeo…

La volteó a ver extrañado, aunque aliviado al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, le contestó indigando–¡No te burles así de mí!...

La chica de ojos celestes rió tiernamente, el rojo de sus mejillas se hizo más fuerte, al igual que el de ojos zafiro, quién sonrió al convivir así con ella…

–¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir coqueteando?

Hubiera sido mejor si Marth no les hubiera interrumpido, sin embargo, voltearon a verle un poco incómodos por el tono de voz del heredero.

Acomodó sus lentes y después continuó–Comencemos con lo importante de una vez…

–¿Lo importante?... –Link volvió a su estado de confusión.

El heredero se dio la vuelta para recorrer con la vista el gimnasio. A pesar de la situación, el escenario que estaba al fondo de la cancha amarilla tenía colores alegres, un podium con el símbolo de la escuela y unos micrófonos, una cortina roja, la bandera de la misma y un bonsái adornando los dos lados del mismo.

–Deberíamos averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto…–dijo poco después de un breve silencio.

Robin se tomó su cabeza, frustrada–¡Sólo nos están encerrando aquí!

–Saben, es más importante descubrir a donde fueron todas mis cosas…–dijo la modelo llamando la atención de los demás–…No tengo idea de donde está mi teléfono celular.

–¿Eh?... –dijeron todos al unísono, buscando en sus ropas por dichos aparatos, al parecer, Peach no era la única que había perdido su celular.

–Tampoco encuentro el mio…–Sheik habló–…Eso significa que alguien los tomó de nosotros.

–Vamos, no se depriman tanto…–esta vez fue el adivino quien tomó la palabra–…Esto probablemente solo es algún tipo de orientación que la Academia planeó…–sacó una reluciente bola de cristal–…¡Eso es lo que mi bola de cristal me dice!

–¿En serio?... –el beisbolista le vio incrédulo–…¿Es confiable?

–¡Mi adivinación es correcta el 30% de las veces! – respondió orgulloso.

–¿¡S-Sólo el treinta porciento!?... –Robin ahora tenía mas miedo.

Entonces, un estruendoso sonido retumbó por las paredes del gimnasio, haciendo que los estudiantes se vieran obligados a cubrirse sus oídos.

– _Probando, probando…_ –fue lo que le siguió–… _Como sea, se que pueden oírme…_

Todos miraron extrañados y confundidos hacia el escenario, ¿qué estaba pasando?...

– _Hola alumnos nuevos…_ –se volvió a escuchar esa extraña voz– _…Ahora, comenzaremos la ceremonia de entrada…_

–¿Lo ven?... –les habló Shulk orgulloso–…¡Así es como la Academia Pináculo de la Esperanza da la bienvenida!...

–No…–Samus habló–…no es así…

Link volteó a verla extrañado, ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?...

La mirada de los 15 estaba completamente enfocada hacia el pódium, callados y preparados para lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, dudo que estuvieran listos para ver a una mano salir del piso hacia el pódium para dirigirse a los alumnos.

–¿¡Una mano!?... – Link confirmó tales sospechas.

–¡No soy una mano!... –me abstengo de comentarios–…Soy Master Hand, el director de esta escuela. Encantado de conocerlos.

Mario gritó al verla moverse y hablar–¡Esa mano acaba de moverse!

–¡No soy una mano!, Soy Master Hand y soy el director.

–¿Director?... –el suertudo estaba más confundido ahora.

–Bueno, bueno…–la mano levitó alegremente por el pódium–…Ahora que hacemos algo de progreso, vamos a empezar con esto–La mano se contrajo–¡De pie!... –después dirigió su orientación hacia el suelo–…¡Reverencia!, ¡Buenos días a todos!

Sin embargo, de los 15 presentes, el único que obedeció la orden fue el prefecto peli azul–¡Buenos días!

–¡Sheesh!... –la de cabellos de plata le habló asustada a Ike–…¡No hagas eso!

–Ustedes son los prometedores estudiantes de preparatoria que tienen la esperanza del mundo en sus hombros…–continuo la mano volviendo a flotar pacíficamente sobre el pódium–…Y con el propósito de proteger y cuidar de ustedes los maravillosos símbolos de la esperanza , he decidido que vivan dentro de los confines de la academia…

–¿¡Qué!? –el pandillero y el motociclista no se lo tomaron muy bien…

–Espera-…

–¿¡Qué significa esto!? – la modelo interrumpió furiosa a Link, interponiéndose entre él y la mano.

–En cuanto al tiempo que vivirán juntos…–la mano simplemente los ignoró–…¡No hay tiempo límite!...

Los estudiantes dejaron soltar una exclamación de sorpresa.

–Básicamente, ¡todos ustedes vivirán aquí por el resto de sus vidas! – la mano levitó alegremente por el pódium al terminar la oración.

–¿¡Q-Qué acaba de decir!? –Ness estaba completamente confundido.

–El resto de nuestras vidas…–la programadora solo hablaba temerosamente–…¿Aquí?...

–No se preocupen…–la mano volvió a levitar tranquilamente al ver los rostros de todos–…Tenemos un gran presupuesto, por lo que no tendrán ningún inconveniente de cualquier tipo...

–Espera un momento…–la cantante lo interrumpió, estaba tan temerosa o inclusive mas asustada que Zelda–…Ese no es el problema…

–¡Mejor dicho, tienes que estar bromeando! –la modelo volvió a interrumpir. Link se asomó por un lado de ella.

–No puede ser…–comentó–…entonces esas placas de acero en las aulas y pasillos…¿Están ahí para mantenernos encerrados aquí?

–Así es…–le respondió el director–…Así que pueden gritar todo lo que quieran, pero nadie vendrá a salvarlos.

–Si lo que dices es verdad…–Lucina habló–…entonces sería un grave problema. No podemos vivir por siempre en esta academia.

La mano aclaró su garganta (por más extraño que suene) y continuó, volviendo a ignorar a los alumnos–Por lo tanto, quién quiera salir de esta Academia tendrá que cumplir con cierta regla…

Los lentes de Marth brillaron rápidamente al escuchar a la mano decir esas palabras–¿Una regla?

–…No me importa como lo hagan…–prosiguió levitando sobre los estudiantes y colocándose enfrente de ellos, pero esta vez en la cancha–…pero, solo los estudiantes que hayan matado a alguien se les permitirá salir de este lugar…Eso es todo, una simple regla, ¿verdad?...Pueden usar un arma contundente, apuñalarlos, golpearlos hasta morir, cortarlos con una espada, incinerarlos, aplastarlos, estrangularlos, ¡O incluso dispararles! Oh, que ingenioso sentido de euforia…–la mano se dejó caer alegremente del piso, tomando un salmón vivo en sus dedos. Todos se preguntaban de donde lo sacó mientras el continuó con su "alegre" discurso–…¡Que no puedo alcanzar atacando salmones o humanos!... –lo lanzó lejos y prosiguió, viéndolos maléficamente–…Una situación llena de desesperación donde las esperanzas de este mundo tratan de matarse unos a otros…–entonces empezó a sudar–…me pone tan excitado…–tembló de la emoción, suspirando con un tono soñador.

–¡¿Hablas en serio?!... –el beisbolista estaba eufórico con lo que la mano les acababa de decir, era simplemente estúpido.

–¿Por qué matarnos unos a otros?... –contestó con una gran preocupación la cantante de cabellos rosados.

–¡Eso es cierto!... –concordó con ellos el productor de fanzines, más molesto que nadie–…¡Deja de decir tonterías y déjanos ir a casa ya!

–¿"Tonterías"? – respondió la mano extrañada de la actitud de los alumnos, habló con un tono siniestro y viéndoles amenazadoramente–¿A qué te refieres con "Tonterías"?...Escuchen, a partir de ahora la Academia es su casa. Es su sociedad, su mundo... –paseó entre los alumnos, obligándolos a partirse en dos grupos, estos no dejaban de ver a Master Hand preocupados o sorprendidos–…pueden hacer lo que quieran, ¡Así que siéntanse libres de ponerse salvajes, les digo!

Sin embargo, Wario se le puso enfrente, evitando que el director continuara con su caminata, ya tenía bastante con esa broma–¿¡"Matarnos unos a otros"!?... –le miró con furia, bajando la vista para poder observarle mejor–…¡Tú maldita broma ha llegado demasiado lejos!...

–¿Dijiste, broma?... –señaló a su cabello, divertido–…¿Estás hablando de tu peinado?

Ese comentario llevó a los límites la paciencia del motociclista, razón por la cual la tomó con fuerza y alzó en el aire amenazadoramente–¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de mierda?! No me importa si eres controlado por radio o eres un peluche, ¡Te golpearé hasta hacerte pedazos!

La mano se empezó a mover violentamente en la mano de Wario –¡Los actos de violencia en contra del director van en contra de las reglas!

Un aura siniestra envolvió a la mano, al mismo tiempo que sonaba una alarma dentro de ella que la hacía brillar por instantes de un intenso rojo.

–¿Qué demonios es ese sonido?... –el motociclista solo lo veía con furia.

Entonces Samus reaccionó–¡Esto es malo!, ¡Tíralo lejos!

–¿Qué?

–¡Sólo hazlo!

El motociclista lo lanzó justo a tiempo antes de que la mano se viera envuelta en llamas, desapareciendo acto seguido.

Varios gritos entre terror y asombro sonaron por todo el gimnasio.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –Link estaba en shock.

Por otro lado, Wario estaba asustado de lo que acababa de presenciar–¿Explotó?

–¿Esa mano explotó?... –Zelda se acercaba lentamente a Wario.

–¡No soy una mano!, ¡Soy Master Hand!...

Los presentes voltearon a ver al escenario justo a tiempo para ver como la mano resurgía del piso nuevamente.

–¡Ta-da!... –exclamó alegremente y como si nada hubiese pasado. Todos le veían atónitos, ¿Cómo era posible eso?

–¡M-Maldito!... –fue la única palabra que encontró Wario para expresarse en ese momento.

La mano le miró severamente y le señaló de manera amenazadora–Te dejaré ir con solo una advertencia esta vez, pero la próxima vez que encuentre a alguien rompiendo las reglas de esta escuela…–tronó los dedos y el aura negra lo rodeó nuevamente y se tornó de un tono rojizo–…activaré mi magnifica función de castigo corporal como hace un momento…

El silencio reinó por unos momentos, en los cuales la mano regresó a su estado original.

–…Esto concluye la ceremonia de entrada…–continuo la mano–…espero que disfruten de esta enriquecedora y sombría vida de preparatoria– y así, tal y como apareció, despareció por el piso, sin dejar rastro alguno. Todos los estudiantes seguían viendo el lugar que Master Hand acababa de abandonar, como si este volviera a parecer de la nada para seguir con esas ilógicas cuestiones.

–¿Así que…–Lucina fue la valiente que rompió el silencio, llevando su mano a su barbilla pensativa–…la única forma de salir de aquí es matar a alguien de este grupo?

–Eso es…–Ike estaba a punto de perder la razón por las palabras de la mano, tan era así que sudaba a mares y no podía parpadear–…absurdo…

–Esto tiene que ser una broma…–Zelda no estaba en las mejores condiciones–…¿verdad?

–Ha…–el tono superior de Marth se hizo presente, tan inexpresivo que parecía realmente no importarle–…El problema no es si es o no una broma, es si alguien entre nosotros es tan tonto como para tomarlo en serio…

 _Y así comenzó nuestra nueva vida de Academia…_

 _Sin embargo, a esta escuela que llegamos con grandes expectativas, no era una llena de esperanza…_

 _¡Estaba llena de desesperación!_

* * *

 **Puff…terminé la primera parte del prólogo :D**

 **Tardé más porque tuve que volver a ver el capítulo para que se sintiera como si fuera la historia uwu, en fin, subiré en cuanto pueda la continuación uwu pronto ;)**

 **Aquí esta la lista de los super duper por si no los recuerdas:**

 **Afortunado: Link**

 **Prefecto: Ike**

 **Ídol: Jigglypuff (versión humana :V )**

 **Motociclista-pandillero: Wario**

 **Productor de Fanzines: Mario**

 **Heredero: Marth**

 **Modelo: Peach**

 **?: Samus**

 **Nadadora: Entrenadora Wii Fit**

 **Luchadora: Sheik**

 **Programadora: Zelda**

 **Ratón de biblioteca: Robin**

 **Shaman: Shulk**

 **Beisbolista: Ness**

 **Apostadora: Lucina**

 **Algunos habrán notado que cambié los nombres, esto es por cuestiones que se darán más adelante en la historia.**

 **Link: No nos mates ;n; seremos buenos**

 **Tu te lo ganas por ser malo con Marth en prepa nintendo**

 **Link:….**

 **En fin, te invito también a leer mis otras historias (Perdido y encontrado, Victima inesperada y preparatoria Nintendo) y a dejar una review si es que te gustó uwu**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. PROLOGO parte 2

_**PRÓLOGO: BIENVENIDO A LA ESCUELA DE LA DESESPERACIÓN**_

 _ **(parte 2)**_

–¿Y bien Sheik?...

Tanto la nadadora como la luchadora estaban en las gradas más altas, analizando las gruesas placas de acero. La de ojos rojos entonces se preparó la lanzar varios golpes rápidos pero potentes a las mismas, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue hacer que la estancia se llenara de ruido.

–Por desgracia… _–_ la luchadora no quitaba aún su último puño de la placa y la veía con odio _–_ …es imposible…

Mientras ellas intentaban liberarlos, Link sacó de su pantalón algo muy parecido a un celular. De seguro Master Hand se lo dejó ahí. Supuso eso porque vio el símbolo de la escuela en la pantalla, la cual tocó. Hizo un sonidito de inicio y entonces aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

 _ACADEMIA PINÁCULO DE LA ESPERANZA_

 _MANUAL de ESTUANTE ELECTRÓNICO_

Lo siguiente en aparecer fueron los datos de su dueño, quien lo giró para poder leerlos mejor. El fondo era azul marino, y a la izquierda había cuatro opciones:

- _Información del estudiante_

 _-Régimen escolar_

 _-Mapa_

 _-Notas_

La opción seleccionada en ese momento era "Información del estudiante", lo cual hacía ver una foto del rubio y a la derecha el resto de su información:

- _Nombre: Link Ordona_

 _-Estatura: 160 cm_

 _-Peso: 52 kg_

 _-Pecho: 75 cm_

 _-Especialidad: "Súper Duper Afortunado de Preparatoria"_

Debajo de esto, una leyenda aclamaba:

" _La persona antes mencionada es estudiante de esta Academia._

 _Academia Privada Pináculo de la Esperanza, Director"_

–¡Esto es genial!... – La voz del adivino resonó en los oídos de todos sus compañeros, quienes también veían el manual que la mano les había dejado–…Este manual electrónico del estudiante es bastante radical.

Aoi bajó de las gradas dando ligeros brincos, solo para dar las malas noticias a sus compañeros.

–Es imposible– les dijo. Sheik se reunió con ella.

–Lo mismo por acá– exclamó el motociclista, quien junto con Ness revisaba el escenario en donde la mano les dio su macabra bienvenida, tratando de encontrarla.

–Maldición…–fue lo único que el beisbolista fue capaz de decir ante la inútil búsqueda. Inclusive Wario pateo el pódium con el fin de hacer a la mano salir.

–¡No hay que perder la esperanza!... –Ike alzó la voz tratando de que sus compañeros se calmaran ante la situación, algo natural en la actitud de un prefecto y llevo su puño a su corazón –…¡Estoy seguro que hay una pista que nos ayudará a salir de aquí!

–¡Sí!... –por ahora la única que no había sido víctima de la desesperación y mantenía su semblante alegre era la nadadora, quién trataba de apoyar al peli azul–…Lamentarnos aquí no va a cambiar nada.

–Es verdad– la potente voz de la luchadora apoyó la noción de sus otros compañeros.

–Ah bueno…– el niño de la gorra respondió y se rascó la cabeza cambiando el tema–…Vamos a buscar alrededor de este lugar.

–Yo iré por mi cuenta…

Las palabras del heredero sorprendieron a sus acompañantes, ¿Por qué decía algo así?...era una terrible idea…

Sin embargo, la que peor se lo tomó fue Peach, pues puso sus manos en sus caderas y se dirigió a él frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Porqué? –realmente estaba furiosa con él.

–Porque existe la posibilidad de que alguien aquí podría ya estar planeando matar –contestó con esa característica voz neutral avanzando lentamente hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

–Pero eso es…

–¿Imposible?... –el peli azul terminó la frase de la idol–…no hay garantía…

Así como el interrumpió las palabras de la chica, el motociclista interrumpió su caminar poniéndose frente a él y apretando los puños molesto.

–¡Espera un momento!... –Le reclamó alzándole uno de sus puños amenazadoramente–…¡No vas a irte de aquí por tu cuenta!

Marth bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño, sin importarle el amenazador puño que iba a hacer dirigido a su cara, sus lentes brillaron nuevamente mientras bufaba un poco–fuera de mi camino…plancton…

Esa última palabra enfureció más a Wario–¡¿Qué fue eso?!... –le miró con rabia y tronó sus puños–…parece que quieres una buena paliza

–¡E-Esperen!... –Link los alcanzó con el objetivo de hacerles entrar en razón–…¿Qué es lo que vamos a lograr peleando entre nosotros?...

Sin embargo el de bigote no lo tomó muy bien, pues le vio con la misma furia con la que veía al de lentes–Que admirables palabras…–le dijo con sarcasmo, Link supo entonces que algo hizo mal–…¿Tratas de sermonearme?... –ahora su puño se dirigió amenazadoramente al rostro de Link –…¡¿Crees poder decirme lo que puedo hacer o no?!...

–Eh…–se había metido en un gran lío, ¿Cómo saldría de esta ahora?, llevó sus manos frente a él, en señal de que se calmara–…Esa no es mi-…

–¡Imperdonable!... –el motociclista no le dejó terminar. Los otros 12 alumnos vieron con horror como el puño de Wario golpeaba brutalmente la cara de Link, quién solo cayó inconsciente en su fallido intento de calmar al motociclista.

* * *

Todo era negro. Claro está que así se ve todo cuando uno está inconsciente. Sin embargo, recuperó poco a poco la visión. Ya no estaba en el gimnasio, estaba ahora en una habitación cuyo techo era gris y los tapices de las paredes rojos anaranjados, así como otra clase de adornos en los mismos de un rojo anaranjado mucho más claro y una lámpara gris colgaba tranquilamente.

Se quejó un poco y dirigió su vista hacia sus pies. Estaba descalzo, pero ¿Cómo?...

–¿D-Donde estoy?... –volteó lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama donde Jiggly le veía muy preocupada….¿Jiggly?

Se sentó de golpe al verla, un poco nervioso y avergonzado de lo que le había pasado y se sentó en sus piernas mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

–¡J-Jiggly!... –Fue lo único que el pobre muchacho pudo decir. La chica de cabellos rosas suspiró aliviada y le sonrió cerrando los ojos y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

–Gracias a Dios…–la chica abrió sus enormes ojos celestes y miró a Link con dulzura sin dejar de sonreír.

A pesar de que le gustaba verla feliz, el afortunado seguía con la intriga–Esto, ¿Dónde estamos?

–En tu habitación…

–¿Eh?... –sus ojos azules recorrieron con detenimiento el lugar.

Era bastante grande y tenía varias cosas: mesas, un escritorio, una katana (de seguro ese fue master hand), dos puertas, su cama y una televisión. Claro que tampoco faltaban las cámaras y las placas de acero, pero eso ya no le sorprendía.

–Todos tenemos nuestra propia habitación…–la idol le hablo mientras él seguía analizando el lugar–…Hice que Sheik y los demás te trajeran aquí.

Al terminar su análisis le miró con preocupación.

– ¿Dónde están todos ahora?

–Después de eso todos se separaron para buscar pistas…–la mirada de la chica también era una de tristeza. Bajó la mirada y continuó con sus mejillas coloreándose a un color rubí–…pero yo estaba preocupada por ti, así que…

La cara del muchacho se había vuelto completamente roja. Esto debía ser un hermoso sueño.

–Jiggly…–le sonrió apenado y bajando la mirada, aun con su sonrisa–…G-Gracias…

 _Jiggly Puff…_

 _Una Súper Duper Idol de Preparatoria…_

 _Nunca habría imaginado que ella recordara a alguien como yo…_

–Pero te recuerdo…–La chica le contestó, aún con su sonrisa. Ahora Link estaba rojo de vergüenza, ¿había hablado en voz alta?

–¿O-Oíste eso?... –Juraba y perjuraba que solo lo había pensado, ¿o es que la chica le había leído el pensamiento?

Jiggly, aun con su sonrisa y su cara roja, cerró los ojos y contestó–Después de todo soy una esper…

–¿Huh?... –sinceramente ni yo entendí a que se refería con eso.

La chica solo rió–Solo bromeo…–abrió sus ojos y se llevó sus manos a la cara, haciéndole ver más inocente todavía–…solo fue mi intuición…

Link solo rió.

 _Es demasiado aguda…_

–Pero…–la chica continuó, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo aún más–…es bueno ver una cara familiar por aquí…

Le vio con dulzura. El rubio solo bajó la mirada, no se resistía a la dulce cara de la peli rosa.

–S-sí…–decidió que ya era hora de levantarse de su cama, por lo que eso hizo–…Bien…–una vez arriba, se colocó sus zapatos. La de ojos celeste se levantó de la silla donde estaba y fue con él.

–¿Te sientes mejor?...

–Si…–dijo terminando de colocarse los zapatos–…Estoy bien…

Al terminar se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella– Además, no es como si pudiera ser el único descansado y tomándolo con calma ahora.

La chica lo pensó unos momentos y después le miró decidida –Hmmm…bien…Tienes razón. Entonces supongo que seré una Súper Duper Asistente de Preparatoria.

–¿Qué? –¿La más popular y hermosa chica de la secundaria quería ayudarlo?

–Seré tu asistente…–le repitió de manera alegre y tomo sus manos acercándose a él–…¡Vamos a esforzarnos para salir de aquí!

Link solo la veía, su cara volvió a ser tan roja como un rubí, pero solo le sonrió y asintió la cabeza.

–Sí…

* * *

–¿Estás bien Link?

Esas palabras provinieron de la narradora en cuando el susodicho entró en el comedor con los demás. Todos con excepción de Marth y Robin estaban sentados en la misma mesa.

La estancia estaba pintada de un amarillo claro, las mesas eran blancas e iban a juego con sus sillas. La mesa más larga podía hacer que los quince estudiantes estuvieran sentados juntos. Unas plantas adornaban alegremente la estancia y no podían faltar las cámaras ni la pantalla. Lo que tal vez pudiera ser extraño, era el hecho de que hubiera una clase de invernadero detrás de ellos, que también estaba cubierto por las ya no extrañas placas de acero.

–Se, gracias…

Había un asiento libre entre el agresor de Link y el prefecto, donde el rubio se sentó.

–Hey…–le habló el primero en cuanto se sentó–…lo siento Link…–lo último lo dijo entre dientes y era la disculpa más falsa que el hyliano había escuchado.

–E-Esta bien Wario…–sin embargo, decidió aceptarla, no quería otro golpe en la cara. Sin embargo, la mirada del motociclista era asesina, por lo que Link prosiguió–…E-Es decir, dada la naturaleza de la situación es natural que estemos exaltados.

–Ahora, todos están aquí…–la apostadora de cabellos zafiros jugaba con los mismos. Recorrió sus azules ojos por todos los presentes–…Podemos asumir que nadie cometería un asesinato, frente todas estas personas.

–Entonces…–Ike tomó la palabra, golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie–…comencemos ¡Declaro abierta la primer reunión ordinaria de alumnos de la Academia Pináculo de la Esperanza!, ¡Vamos a intercambiar los resultados de nuestra investigación!, ¡Y veamos a la conclusión a la que hemos llegado!

Era notorio el porqué el peli azul portaba ese apodo.

La reunión empezó con las palabras de Wario.

–Traté de destruir la entrada de alguna forma, pero es inútil…¡Esa cosa es dura como el acero!...

–Por supuesto…–a pesar que el tono de Lucina era uno tranquilo, su mirada se pudo haber vuelto en la primera asesina de todos–…Esta hecha de "acero"

–Encontramos unas escaleras a la segunda planta en uno de los pasillos…–Sheik habló en cuanto la apostadora terminó de hablar

–…Pero había unas persianas bloqueando nuestro camino–Aoi completó la oración de la luchadora, pues habían investigado esa área juntas

–Por lo tanto, ahora mismo… –ahora Samus tomó la palabra–…solo podemos investigar la primera planta del edificio…

Todos concordaron a pesar de que era algo evidente.

–¡Las habitaciones de la zona de dormitorios eran bastante cómodas!... –Mario cambió el tema a uno menos trágico–…siempre que puedas ignorar todas las cámaras de vigilancia y las placas de acero, quiero decir. – esa última frase la dijo algo apenado.

La programadora decidió entonces decir lo que ella encontró–E-El refrigerador estaba lleno de comida. Eso es algo menos de que preocuparnos…

–Pero…–le interrumpió el productor–…quien sabe cuánto tiempo nos vaya a durar, y además habiendo quince de nosotros…

–No necesitas preocuparte por eso…–Zelda le respondió–…Master Hand me dijo que el refrigerador es abastecido todos los días…

–¿Eh?... –esa última frase de la castaña no la esperaban tanto la modelo como el beisbolista.

–¿Te encontraste con él? –Peach le preguntó.

–Sí…–le contestó–…Repentinamente apareció cuando revisaba el refrigerador, y se desvaneció poco después.

Los murmullos empezaron a llenar el comedor, los cuales cesaron cuando Ike de manera autoritaria aclaró su garganta.

–¿Hay algo más que reportar? –dijo con el mismo tono.

–No encontramos una salida, ni la identidad del culpable…–Esta vez habló Robin, quien estaba parada al lado de una silla donde se encontraba Marth–…¡Sus investigaciones no tuvieron sentido

–¿Vaya?–Lucina llevó su mano a su boca, dándose cuenta de algo importante–Pero logramos confirmar algo: El hecho innegable de que estamos atrapados en esta jaula sin salida.

La de cabellos plateados se sujetó la cabeza y gritó por la frustración.

–¡¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer?!... –froto sus uñas contra su cuero cabelludo, era obvio que estaba desesperada.

–Escuchaste lo que Master Hand dijo…–le replicó el heredero, aun en su típica finta de no importarle nada–…Sí quieres salir de aquí, solo necesitas matar a alguien.

Todos le voltearon a ver, unos con preocupación, otros con enojo.

–Deja de bromear, no es gracioso…–sin embargo y nuevamente, Peach destacó entre las más enojadas.

Ness imitó a Robin tomando su cabeza frustrado, al mismo tiempo que negaba–¡Debe haber algo más que podamos hacer!

–Adaptarnos…

–¿Eh? –La respuesta de la apostadora no le convenció del todo a la modelo.

–Solo necesitamos adaptarnos…–reafirmó su respuesta juntando las manos y llevándolas a su pecho de manera inocente.

Sin embargo, eso seguía sin convencer a la rubia, quien rodó los ojos antes de contestar–¿Tratas de decir que aceptemos que vamos a vivir aquí?

La peli azul cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza un poco y la recargó coquetamente en sus dedos entrelazados antes de contestar:

–No son los más fuertes o listos los que sobreviven, sino los que pueden aceptar los cambios…–Dirigió sus azules ojos a los de ella tranquilamente, mientras la modelo le veía con enojo.

Los murmullos regresaron, pero esta vez, el prefecto no los detuvo.

–Basado en eso…–continuó poniéndose de pie–…tengo una proposición para ustedes…

–¿Huh?... –el motociclista le miró interesado–…¿una propuesta?...

La chica tomó su manual del estudiante y habló.

–El reglamento escolar menciona algo sobre la "Hora Nocturna"…

Les mostró la regla en su manual. Decía lo siguiente:

" _El periodo de tiempo conocido entre las 10 pm y las 7 am se conoce como "Hora Nocturna"._

 _Algunas áreas estarán fuera de los límites, así que tengan cuidado"_

–Vamos a añadir nuestra propia regla aquí…

–Y…–la modelo ya se había calmado al parecer–… ¿Cuál sería esa regla?

–Una que prohíba deambular durante la noche…Eso es todo–cerró los ojos, y les sonrió tiernamente.

–¿Eh?... –ahora era la ratón de biblioteca quien no estaba convencida–…¿Porqué?

–¿No lo ven?... –Sus azules ojos reflejaban severidad en lo que la chica estaba a punto de decir–…Sin esa regla tendríamos que pasar las noches temblando de miedo, preocupándonos acerca de que si alguien nos matará.

Todos en la estancia ahogaron un gritillo de sorpresa. Les sorprendía que no hubieran pensado en eso antes, lo peor de todo es que ella tenía razón.

–Pero a diferencia del reglamento escolar…–continuó–…no podemos imponerlo. Dependerá de la cooperación de todos.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó entre ellos…

No les quedó de otra más que aceptar…

* * *

 _Al día siguiente todos buscamos una salida…_

 _Y al día siguiente…_

 _Sin nada que pudiéramos hacer, el tiempo sin piedad seguía avanzando…_

* * *

–¡Ah!... –Ness ya estaba harto de las búsquedas sin sentido y se tallaba la cabeza por debajo de su gorra–…¡No vamos a encontrar ninguna pista solo por buscar en los mismos lugares una y otra vez!

–Verdad…–contestó cansado Shulk.

Todos estaban hartos…

Estaban reunidos nuevamente en la cafetería, volviendo a compartir sus avances.

Después de unas cuantas quejas, el lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral.

–¿Realmente vamos a estar atrapados aquí para siempre? –Zelda fue la valiente quien lo rompió. Sin embargo, ella después empezó a soltar unas lágrimas. Aoi y Jiggly, quienes estaban junto a ella, voltearon a verla con suma preocupación–¿Es que nadie va a venir a ayudarnos?

La nadadora, con su característico buen humor, colocó una mano suavemente en el hombro de la chica para reconfortarle–Esta bien, Zelda…

La programadora la vio con una ligera esperanza.

–¡Quiero decir…–hizo que la viera a los ojos–…no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que nos rescaten!

–¿Qué?... –la esperanza iluminó el semblante de la de cabellos de plata–…¿rescatados?

La modelo colocó sus manos en sus caderas y vio a su compañera optimista con el ceño fruncido, aún incrédula de la confianza de ella–¿En verdad?

La chica le miró y llevó al lado de su boca su dedo índice, pensando.

–Ya han pasado tres días desde que nos quedamos encerrados aquí, sabes…–Hizo el número con la mano y después imitó un saludo militar–…¡Los policías deben estar haciendo algo!...

De repente, la siniestra risa de Master Hand interrumpió su alegre plática. De la nada había aparecido en la misma mesa donde estaban todos los estudiantes, quienes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa.

–¿Los policías?... –les habló como si fueran estúpidos–…¿vas a confiar en la policía?...

Su mirar se volvió diabólico–Mejor dicho, si tanto quieres irte, ¡Entonces, solo sigue adelante y mata a alguien!

Otro silencio inundó la habitación, mientras la mayoría veía a la mano con terror, Marth solo se le quedaba viendo desinteresado, así como se había mantenido ese corto tiempo.

Master Hand suspiró pesadamente y movía sus dedos como si estuviera pensando –Tengo que decir que para ser de la actual generación , de verdad tienen agallas…–su dedo índice dibujo un círculo invisible en la mesa–…Pero, ¿no creen que es un poco aburrido?

Las palabras de la mano hicieron que Link frunciera el ceño y le replicara con odio–No importa cuánto intentes provocarnos, no vamos a matar a-…

La siniestra mano tronó sus dedos, sin querer el afortunado le había dado una idea.

–Ya entendí…–hizo que sus dedos volvieran a hacer como si pensara–…yo me preguntaba porque nadie había cometido un asesinato…–se balanceó ligeramente de un lado a otro, sin dejar de realizar la anterior acción–…a pesar de haberlos proporcionado de un lugar, personajes y un escenario que parece salido de una novela de misterio…–con su dedo índice señalo a todos los presentes alegremente y para finalizar lo alzó en el aire triunfante–…¡pero, ahora sé que hay algo que falta!...

–¿Algo que falta?... –el niño de la gorra roja perdió la cordura otra vez–…¿Cómo qué?

Master Hand se ensombreció antes de responder –Básicamente un aliciente… –después, volvió a la normalidad–…Por esa razón les he dejado un regalo en la sala de audio visual. –sonrojó un poco riendo de una manera que asustó a los alumnos.

–¿La sala de audiovisual?... –Link al igual que todos, estaba confundido. Ya habían estado ahí y no encontraron nada, ¿Cómo le hizo para dejarles eso?, esa situación iba empeorando.

* * *

La sala del audiovisual no era tan diferente a las otras habitaciones. Tenía sus cámaras, su pantalla, placas de acero, las dos diferencias eran que era una sala más obscura y que tenía muchas computadoras, muchas más de los alumnos ahora presentes.

Cada alumno tenía a la mano un DVD con su nombre como leyenda.

Link se encontraba al fondo de la habitación con el disco de su pertenencia y a su lado se encontraba la peli rosa. Ambos se vieron con terror, pero decidieron ver el contenido de los discos.

Link se sentó, se colocó unos audífonos y esperó a que cargara su contenido.

Después de un rato de ver el icono de la mano girar en la pantalla junto con el típico "cargando" apareció la imagen de tres personas alegres.

El primero se parecía mucho a él, solo que su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos. La mujer mayor también daba un aire al rubio, sobre todo por compartir su cabello y ojos. La pequeña al otro lado del hombre se parecía mucho a la mujer, pero no poseía ni el cabello ni los ojos de ninguno.

–¡Link…–empezó a hablar la mujer, quién irradiaba alegría infinita–…que te eligieran para la Academia Pináculo de la Esperanza es un sueño hecho realidad!, Tu puedes…

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo…–el hombre le compartió una cálida sonrisa con esas palabras–Ah, pero no te sobre esfuerces…

Link no pudo evitar sonreír con las palabras que su padre le dirigía a través de la grabación…ya empezaba a extrañarle…

–¿Hermano…–la pequeña agitó sus brazos en el aire para asegurarse que la notaran–…estás viendo?, ¡Buena suerte!

De repente hubo estática, y se alternaban las imágenes entre la familia Ordona y una imagen del mismo sitio, pero obscuro, destruido y sin ellos hasta que después de otra estática la última imagen fue la que el rubio presenció.

Solo pudo ahogar un grito de horror.

No era el único…

Los demás tuvieron reacciones similares a las del afortunado…

¿o debería decir…desafortunado?...

Veía pálido la pantalla del ordenador, preguntándose por qué había pasado eso.

–Tengo que salir de aquí…–murmuró quitándose los audífonos, y se apoyó en el escritorio, tenso y resistiendo el llanto–…Tengo que salir de aquí ahora mismo…

Un nuevo sonido le alteró más: Jiggly lloraba.

Estaba aún más pálida y más tensa que Link, no parpadeaba, respiraba con dificultad y por más que quisiera no podía huir de ahí.

–¡No! –en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco la cordura, alejándose del ordenador, pero sin dejar de verle, inclusive aunque se había golpeado contra la pared del lugar no había cambiado su actitud. Se abrazó a si misma y murmuró con terror –¡No puede ser!, ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!, ¡Tengo que salir de aquí de prisa!

El rubio hizo de lado sus problemas al ver el estado de la idol y se empezó a acercar a ella lentamente.

–J-Jiggly…

La chica solo le ignoró y se sentó en el piso y se tomó de la cara llorando –¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto?, ¿Matar o morir?...¡No puedo soportar más esto!

Link no tenía palabras, no sabía que decirle para que la chica se calmara. Solo la veía como se iba consumiendo poco a poco ante la desesperación.

–Jiggly…

La risa de Master Hand se hizo presente nuevamente. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia la pantalla donde se proyectaba la imagen del villano.

De entre todos, Samus fue la única con el coraje y la cordura suficiente para ponerse de pie e interrogar a la mano.

–¿Quién eres?... –Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos como si estuviera indignada–…¿Por qué estás haciendo algo como esto?... –frunció el ceño y le vio con firmeza–…¿Qué es lo que intentas que hagamos?

–¿Lo que quiero que hagan? –fingió como si estuviera tomándose una barbilla y pensara –Bueno, lo que quiero es…–les vio maléficamente y su voz se hizo aterradora–…hacer que pierdan todas las esperanzas…–después les habló con un tono más alegre, pero sin dejar de verles maléficamente–…Eso es todo.

–¡No!

Jiggly Puff no soportó más y salió corriendo del lugar, sin intentar detener sus lágrimas.

–¡Jiggly! –Link la siguió. No soportaba verla así. En cuanto la alcanzó le tomó del brazo.

–¡No!... –La chica intentaba liberarse y gritaba con desesperación–…¡Déjame ir!

–¡Podemos salir de aquí si todos cooperamos!... –dijo sin soltarle.

–¡Estas mintiendo!

–¡O podemos ser rescatados antes de que eso suceda!

–¡Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos!... –la mirada de la chica le vio con fiereza, como si el fuera un idiota por pronunciar esa última exclamación.

Link frunció el ceño y se acercó decidido a ella, hablándole con seguridad y firmeza, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más a la chica–Definitivamente, voy a sacarte de aquí.

La chica le vio sorprendida de sus palabras y ya no forcejeaba. El afortunado siguió hablando, esta vez con mayor firmeza.

–¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer!, ¡Te lo prometo!

Los ojos celeste le vieron de manera sumisa. No tardaron en hacerse presentes un par de lágrimas. La chica soltó un grito de dolor y lloró en el pecho de Link al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a él.

Ahora estaba más seguro que nada. Mientras se oía al fondo la risa de la mano, Link frunció el ceño y no le incomodó que la mayoría de sus compañeros observaran, con el terror y la desesperación en su mirada…

Lo único que le importaba era vencer a la mano en su juego diabólico y salir de ese lugar, todos juntos.

* * *

 **Skdjajsdasjj pobre Jiggly :'(**

 **Link: ¡¿Por qué le haces esto?!**

 **Esta en el libreto :v**

 **Link: pues ese libreto se puede ir a la chi-…**

 **Ejem!**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, les recuerdo que esta historia ni personajes no me pertenecen n.n**

 **Otra cosa, por si no se habían dado cuenta cuando vean un texto** _asi_ **sin guiones quiere decir que Link narra lo que pasa.**

 **Les invito a dejar un review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	5. CAPÍTULO 1 parte 1

_Academia Privada Pináculo de la Esperanza._

 _Esta escuela a la que vine no era una llena de esperanza…_

 _¡Estaba llena de desesperación!_

 _Solo hay una forma de graduarse de aquí…_

 _Y es matando a alguien sin ser descubierto._

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: MATAR PARA SER LIBRE O LLEVAR UNA VIDA DIFÍCIL**_

 _ **(parte 1)**_

Observaba detenidamente su habitación.

Cada centímetro de ella era analizado por sus azulinos ojos: desde el piso y las placas de metal hasta las cámaras.

Dirigió la mirada a un anuncio en la puerta de su baño.

Decía lo siguiente:

" _Este es un aviso del director Master Hand:_

 _Todas sus habitaciones disponen de un baño, pero por favor tengan en cuenta que durante la hora nocturna no habrá agua…"_

– _Así que no podremos darnos un baño durante la noche, ¿eh? –_ Pensó analizando parte del anuncio de la mano. Continuó leyendo:

"… _además, solo los baños de las chicas pueden ser cerrados._

 _Por último y no menos importante, les envié a todos algunos pequeños regalos._

 _¡Quiero que piensen en cómo usarlos y que se diviertan!"_

Entonces el rubio se dirigió a los cajones que estaban al lado de su cama y vio que dentro de él había un estuche de herramientas completamente nuevo...

Entonces lo supo…

Le enfureció tanto que arrancó el anuncio de la mano, la arrugó y tiró a la basura. Después, contempló la katana dorada que reposaba en uno de esos muebles de madera.

–En otras palabras…–se dijo a sí mismo–…quiere que las usemos como armas…

Suspiró pesadamente. Era increíble que eso realmente estuviera pasando.

Vio entonces al reloj que colgaba de la pared.

Las 9:32 de la noche.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente. Necesitaba relajarse con algo.

–Supongo que tomaré una ducha…

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta de su baño. Pero al tratar de abrirla…

–¿Eh?

Esta no se abría. No importaba cuanto lo intentaba o giraba la perilla, esta no cedía.

–Abre…te…

Inclusive tiró de ella para ver si lo lograba…

Pero nada…

–¿Está cerrada por dentro?

–¡Bzzt!, ¡No está cerrada!

El que la mano se apareciera de repente le asustó tanto que soltó un gritillo, ¿Cómo le hizo para llegar a su habitación?, sin embargo…

–¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?! –esto fue lo que preguntó.

La mano se movió en forma de negación y desaprobación.

–Que descuidado eres…–señaló la puerta de su dormitorio que estaba entre abierta–…tienes que cerrar la puerta de tu habitación por dentro.

Decidió calmarse un poco y ver con gran preocupación a Master Hand.

–¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

Esta última lucía sombría y decaída.

–Link, esto es malo…–levantó sus dedos hacia él, como si le viera directamente a sus azules ojos, apenado –…En realidad la puerta de tu baño no está colocada correctamente…

Le vio asombrado, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

La mano entonces negó nuevamente.

–Necesitas girar la perilla…–le dijo–…y empujar hacia arriba, antes de empujarla y abrirla.

Entonces Link obedeció, revelando por fin el obscuro baño de su habitación tras un ligero rechinido que la puerta hizo.

Master entonces rio un poco.

El rubio le vio confundido, ¿ahora que le pasaba?

–Creo que es muy gracioso que tu puerta sea la única afectada…–le dijo resistiendo las ganas de reír más.

¿Y eso que tenía que ver al tema?

–¿Porqué?

Rió nuevamente.

–Quiero decir…–dijo entre risas–…se supone que tu eres el "Súper Duper Suertudo de Preparatoria", ¿verdad?... –soltó unas carcajadas–…¡Y sin embargo no tienes nada de suerte!...

Se mordió los labios al mismo tiempo que los torcía un poco en modo de pena. No podía reprochar eso. Los secuestraba una mano sádica, su familia estaba aparentemente muerta, la chica de sus sueños estaba a punto de perder la cordura…y la puerta de su baño no estaba bien colocada.

Solo vio como la mano levitaba hacia la puerta.

–Bien, terminé aquí…–Con sus dedos la empujó para salir–…ya me voy…–pero antes volvió a verle y le señaló –…Link, asegúrate de cerrar todas las noches, ¿entendido?

Y sin esperar respuesta del joven, cerró la puerta. Ya no sabía que podía ser peor…

Pero por si acaso, cerró con llave, como la mano le indicó.

Suspiró pesadamente y recargó su cabeza en la puerta.

–No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo…–murmuró con frustación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza–…¿Quién es un "Súper Duper Suertudo de Preparatoria"?

Entonces, escuchó el timbre y se separó de la puerta.

–¿Sí?

–E-esto…–escuchó una tímida y asustada voz femenina–…soy yo, Jiggly…

–¿Jiggly?

Abrió la puerta, que reveló a la chica peli rosa abrazándose a sí misma. Dedujo que sería por el miedo y el terror que se habían apoderado de ella. Sus normalmente alegres ojos celestes lucían decaídos y horrorizados, también lucían como si hubiera llorado por horas. Su piel lucía más blanca, y unas zonas brillaban gracias a los rastros de llanto que quedaban.

–Link…–su voz era temblorosa. La dejó pasar, ella se sentó en la cama del joven y el la veía con detenimiento, en un profundo y tal vez incómodo silencio.

A pesar de todo, le inquietaba que la muchacha estuviera a esas horas de la noche, por lo que decidió averiguar qué ocurría.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? –le preguntó con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Jiggly permaneció por unos momentos en silencio antes de contestar.

–Es solo … –el miedo aun resonaba en su voz –…que algo raro sucedió…

El de ojos zafiro se sorprendió al oír esto, era lo único que faltaba.

–Hace poco de repente… –empezó su relato, sus emociones no habían cambiado nada –…la puerta de mi habitación comenzó a moverse y a crujir… –mordió sus nudillos, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso por el miedo que la había conquistado. Sin embargo, continuó –…se sintió como si alguien estuviera tratando de abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

Link estaba impactado, pero a pesar de eso intentó calmarla, no quería que siguiera sufriendo.

–¿E-Estás segura de que no era solo Master Hand?

La chica tomó con delicadeza su cabello, tirando de él ligeramente por sus emociones.

–Abrí la puerta para confirmar… –su tono de voz aun concordaba con lo que sentía, pero ahora se oía más aterrada que antes–…pero no había nadie ahí…

El rubio llevo su mano al mentón, pensativo. No se le ocurría de quien pudiera ser el autor del pánico de la chica.

–Si no era Master Hand, entonces, ¿quién era?

Las facciones de la chica ahora mostraban preocupación.

–No estoy diciendo que sospeche de los otros… –dijo asustada –…pero sólo estoy un poco asustada…

–¡N-No te preocupes!... –Link intentó animarla sonriéndole cálidamente –…Nadie tiene permitido salir durante la hora noctura…

Pero fue en vano, pues…

–Pero, eso fue un acuerdo de palabra, ¿verdad?... –ahora se escuchaba alterada. El chico borró su sonrisa al verla así nuevamente –…¿Qué sucede si alguien rompe esa regla?...

Link lo pensó un poco. Tenía razón, pero no se daría por vencido. Juró protegerla, y eso haría.

–Entonces…–habló después de un breve silencio–…¿Qué tal si te quedas esta noche en mi habitación?... –le volvió a sonreír, esta vez con confianza–…De esa forma no tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

–¿Eh?... –la chica la vio confundida.

El rubio tomó su manual electrónico de estudiante y le mostró una regla muy particular del mismo:

" _El periodo de tiempo entre las 10 p.m. y las 7 a.m. se conoce como "Hora Nocturna". Algunas áreas están fuera de los límites durante este tiempo, así que tengan cuidado._

 _Solo tienen permitido dormir las habitaciones del dormitorio. Hacerlo en otro lugar intencionalmente será tomado como perder el tiempo y será castigado en consecuencia."_

–Las reglas dicen que solo se nos permite dormir en las habitaciones del dormitorio…–le explicó a la de ojos celestes–…No especifica "quién" tiene que dormir en "cuál" habitación.

Era bastante brillante. Así no la molestarían a ella, por lo que ambos estarían tranquilos.

–P-Pero…–la cara roja de la chica hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos–…estaremos solos los dos juntos en esta habitación…

Tragó saliva cuando escuchó esto. Acto seguido palideció, sonrojando inmediatamente después, no había pensado en lo que podía convertirse esa idea…

–¡L-Lo siento!... –su cara se tornó completamente roja de la pena, que pervertido debió de escucharse diciendo eso–…¡No pensé en eso!... –se rascó la cabeza muy apenado y viéndole de igual manera–…¡No, en verdad!, No estaba pensando en nada su-…

–N-No…

La respuesta de la peli rosa le calmó y confundió a la vez. Vio como ahora era ella quién tenía la cara completamente roja.

–En realidad no es que esté en contra…–contestó viéndole a los ojos. Después vio a otro lado de la habitación, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que dijo en realidad–…Pero esto…–lucía más apenada de lo que ya estaba–…si no te importa, ¿cambiarías conmigo de habitaciones solo por esta noche?

Link le vio confundido nuevamente.

–¿Cambiar de habitaciones?... –Aunque claro, la idea era hacerla sentir cómoda, no iba a negarse–…C-Claro.

Los ojos celeste vieron directamente a los ojos zafiros, desapareciendo por completo el sonrojo. Lo peor ya había pasado, ya había aceptado.

El rubio le volvió a sonreír cálidamente, su cara seguía roja, pero el tono era mucho menor.

–Si con eso te sientes segura, entonces no me importa.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor…

–¿No sería problemático por más de una razón?

…para una chica podría ser incómodo que un chico durmiera en su habitación.

Sin embargo, Jiggly rió un poco, mientras un ligero sonrojo volvía a colorear su ahora radiante cara.

–Link…–le sonrió cariñosamente–…confío en ti.

Seguía un poco desorientado por la actitud de la muchacha, pero debía permanecer firme en protegerla.

–E-Esto…

Pero, ¿Qué tenía que decirle que era tan importante?

No tardó mucho en recordar ese pequeño detalle.

–¡Ah…–llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza al recordarlo–…es verdad!

Se dirigió a la puerta de su baño.

–La puerta del baño no encaja bien, así que…–la abrió de la manera en que la mano le había explicado hace no mucho, esta hizo ese rechinido que había hecho con anterioridad.

–Hay un truco para abrirla, ¿verdad? –contestó alegremente la chica. A Link le alegraba verla sonriente nuevamente, por lo que también le sonrió.

Unos cuantos campanazos interrumpieron su plática. En la televisión de su alcoba, el símbolo de su prisión apareció, seguida de su opresor.

– _Esta es una emisión del director…–_ anunció _–…ahora son las 10 p.m. …–_ los jóvenes no perdieron el tiempo e intercambiaron las llaves de sus dormitorios.

–Sin importar quien venga…–Tras el darle su llave, recibió la de Jiggly. La voz de Master Hand resonaba al fondo.

–… _la hora nocturna comenzará en breve…_

La chica le vio con seguridad–No la abriré…–respondió–…incluso si sé que eres tú…De otra forma, no habría sentido que cambiáramos de habitaciones, ¿verdad?

Link volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió a la habitación que tenía el nombre e imagen de la susodicha, siendo la voz de la mano su única compañía.

–… _El comedor pronto será cerrado y considerado fuera de los límites…_

Al encontrarla, tomó la llave y la abrió, revelando una habitación idéntica a la suya.

–… _Entonces, dulces sueños…Buenas noches…_

Tenía todo: los mismos muebles, la misma cama, inclusive la katana era la misma, al igual que los colores.

–Esta es la habitación de Jiggly…–se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de analizarla. Inclusive tenía esas tan molestas placas de metal, así como la cámara de vigilancia. Curveó un poco los labios, era de pensar que esperaba algo diferente–…No se ve muy diferente a la mía…

Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía extraño de alguna extraña manera, y dudaba que tuviera que ver con el cambio de habitaciones o con la dueña de la misma.

–Por alguna razón, me siento nervioso…

Regresaron a su mente las imágenes de Jiggly desde que recibió aquella noticia desde hace unos minutos cuando decidieron hacer el intercambio y dirigió tristemente su azulina mirada al piso.

–Tengo que actuar como el soporte emocional de Jiggly…–se dijo nuevamente, tenía que estar seguro que su subconsciente sabía de esto.

Nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión…

* * *

Su mirada ya no era la de una chica asustada, si no la de una decidida…

Sentada en el escritorio de su compañero, repasó una vez más su plan…

Su mirar era ya sombría, era la culpa de la situación…

Y a la par que fruncía el ceño, empezó con la primera fase de su cruel, pero de seguro exitoso plan…

Vería el exterior nuevamente…

Ya no había marcha atrás…

* * *

Al llegar la mañana, unas suaves campanadas junto con la maléfica voz de la mano despertaron a Link.

– _Buenos días a todos…_ –pronunció– _...Ya amaneció…_ –…sin comentarios…– _…Ahora son las 7 a.m…._ –…continuemos, ¿no?... – _…¡Hora de despertar!..._ –exclamó tratando de…¿animar a todos?– _…Den su mejor esfuerzo hoy también…_

La conexión entonces se interrumpió.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se abrieron con algo de dificultad cuando la mano terminó de saludarlos.

–Ya veo…

Recapituló en su mente lo sucedido la noche anterior en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

–Anoche dormí en la habitación de Jiggly…

Después de estirarse y arreglarse un poco el cabello y sus prendas, salió de la habitación, bostezando mientras se encaminaba a su destino: el comedor.

 _Todos acordamos de tomar el desayuno juntos todos los días…_

 _Si no lo hiciéramos, todos nos sentiríamos inseguros…_

–¡Ah, es Link!, ¡Hey!...

 _Escuché como Aoi me llamaba. Estaba acompañada de Sheik, Zelda y Ike._

–Buenos días, Link…

 _Este último me saludó._

–Buenos días…– _respondí._

 _Las personas que ya se habían reunido aquí, están en la categoría de los estudiantes que se guían por las reglas._

–Hey…– _Wario nos saludó, pues después tienes a los que son un poco más de estilo relajado, entre ellos el motociclista y el director de fanzines, quien solo tarareó sin saludarnos._

–¡Lo siento, por llegar tarde!... – _Peach también está incluida. Estoy seguro que casi todos los estudiantes entran en esta categoría._

–Peach Mushroom…– la luchadora le habló a la modelo una vez que ella tomó asiento junto a la chica de ojos rojos.

–¿Qué? –le respondió tranquilamente.

–Lo siento,… –Sheik le habló de la misma manera, aunque con algo de firmeza–…pero te encuentro un tanto diferente de cómo aparentas en las revistas.

La rubia rió despreocupada, como si de una broma se tratara.

–¡Bueno, claro!... –recargó su cabeza en su mano, sonriéndole– …¡Todo es foto montaje!, Has oído de los programas de edición de imagen, ¿verdad?...

–¡Por Dios!... –la chica se sintió un tanto ofendida por el último comentario de su compañera.

–¡Vamos,… –pero al parecer la modelo no captó el mensaje–…no es para que te sorprendas tanto!, ¡Me estás haciendo sentir un poco deprimida!

A pesar de la expresión de la chica, su tono de voz no concordaba con eso, lo que daba a entender que se lo seguía tomando como una broma o juego.

–Buenos días…– _entonces Samus apareció en la puerta del comedor, ya que por último, tienes a las personas que mantienen a los demás esperando antes de por fin aparecerse. Hacen las cosas a su propio paso sin importarles las personas a su alrededor._

–Buenas…– _Ness fue uno de ellos…_

–Muy buenos días…– _…Lucina, así como Robin, aunque esta última murmuró algo que no logré captar, probablemente algún saludo o excusa para su impuntualidad…_

–¡No me quedé dormido!... – _…bueno, también Shulk estaba entre ellos…_ –…es solo que me perdí…

 _Sin embargo, su voz era somnolienta, por lo que por lo menos yo no creí en la última excusa…_

–¡En realidad…– _continuó sentándose con todos nosotros_ –…es el trabajo del triangulo de las bermudas!

 _Excusas…_

Ike, quien estaba sentado en uno de los bordes de la mesa más grande se levantó y analizó el comedor detenidamente.

–Aún no estamos todos reunidos…–les hizo notar.

–Es verdad…–le secundó la nadadora–…Jiggly y Marth aún no están aquí…

Link analizó el salón, solo para darse cuenta que lo que decía el prefecto era verdad.

Sin embargo, se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos, a lo que Aoi y Zelda reaccionaron viendo al recién llegado.

–Marth…–le dijo la nadadora. El heredero no le respondió y se dirigió a un asiento alejado de todos.

–Hey…–el motociclista le habló–…¿Has visto a Jiggly en algún lugar?

–¿Por qué crees que tuviera que haberla visto?... –contestó con su usual tono de enfado cruzando sus brazos en su asiento que le daba la espalda a todos–…Vine directo hacia aquí desde mi habitación…

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del peli azul.

–Que Jiggly Puff esté tarde es inusual…–este fue roto por Mariom colocando su mano en su barbilla, pensativo–…¿verdad?...

–Quizá está enferma…–comentó Aoi.

Sin embargo, Link quedó horrorizado…

No podía ser…

No podía estar pasando…

–¿Eh?, ¿Qué ocurre Link?

Pero no contestó la pregunta del adivino…

Tenía algo más importante que hacer…

–¡Y-Yo voy a echar un vistazo!

Y sin esperar respuesta o aprobación de nadie, salió corriendo directamente a su habitación, jadeando y con el corazón retumbándole en los tímpanos.

–¡Jiggly!

Este casi se le detuvo al ver que la puerta estaba abierta…

–La puerta está abierta…

Entró apresurado, se horrorizó al ver su cama hecha un desastre y a la katana fuera de su lugar. Decoraba ya la habitación cortes hechos con la misma.

Continuó lentamente, analizando con detenimiento cada centímetro de la escena.

–¿Qué…–apenas podía hablar–…demonios es esto?

Y como si su horror no pudiera crecer más, dirigió la vista hacia la puerta del baño…

La perilla estaba salida, tenía más cortes hechos con esa singular espada y lo peor de todo…

Estaba entre abierta…

La tentación y suspenso le ganaron, y la abrió…

Lo que encontró ante él, era nada más y nada menos que la ídol...

Pero estaba bañada de sangre que se originaba desde su abdomen…

Manchó de ese característico color carmesí tanto las paredes como el piso, así como sus zapatos y otras extremidades. Una de ellas lucía bastante extraña, pero no le hizo caso, volviendo a analizar el cadáver de la peli rosa.

Un hilillo del mismo color escapaba por sus finos y ahora inertes labios.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de ese asqueroso aroma a sangre, solo para poder gritar de horror ante la escena:

Jiggly Puff, la "Súper Duper Ídol" murió en el lugar donde se supone estaría protegida.

* * *

 **NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ;n; Jiggly murió! Dx**

 **En fin, ya va la primera muerte ;n; (siento que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero bueno) :P**

 **¿Quién la abrá matado? Dx!**

 **Les recuerdo que cuando solo está en cursiva sin guiones ni nada es narración de Link.**

 **Alex Makoto: Yo también amo Danganronpa uwu es mi anime favorito :D (me encantaría decir videojuego, pero no he tenido el honor de jugarlo u.u) me alegra que te haya gustado, y se lo puse porque pensé que era muy lista uwu (entiendo porque no te gustó, a mi tampoco me convencía mucho la idea :v) espero te guste esta versión :D**

 **Kiw-chan: xD si, es raro ver esta pareja :v hasta a mi me extrañó, pero ya no mas (?) ok no :v lo hará…tal vez :v y si uwu muy de ellas :B creo .-. lo se uwu un Marth así enamora *^* ok ya no .-.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: si u.u es una fea situación ;n; xD la verdad yo no se :B creo que me escondería hasta que todos hayan muerto xD y no le atinaste (?) xD suele pasar :v porque crees que le di este papel? Wuajajajaj ok no .-. Ike es perfecto *^* xD intentaré hacerlos más largos ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	6. CAPÍTULO 1 parte 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1: MATAR PARA SER LIBRE O LLEVAR UNA VIDA DIFÍCIL**_

 _ **(parte 2)**_

La luz blanca empezó a formar la clara imagen de la nadadora y la programadora, quienes esperaban a que despertara.

Se sentía mareado, a pesar de que las muchachas le sonrieron, de seguro fue por el golpe que se dio al momento de perder la conciencia.

–¿Dónde…estoy? –su pregunta sonó casi como un susurro, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que las chicas le entendieran. Se sentó con cuidado un poco antes de recibir la respuesta de parte de Zelda.

–En el gimnasio–le contestó con simpleza.

–Te desmayaste en tu habitación, Link–contestó Aoi mientras el rubio consentía su herida en la cabeza.

El joven no contestó, solo seguía acariciando su cabeza.

–Sheik te trajo hasta aquí–la castaña comentó, tratando de sacar adelante el tema.

Pero el no reaccionó ante esa oración, su mente seguía en solo una cosa…

–¿así que no fue un sueño? –dijo con tristeza y de nuevo en lo que pudo pasar por un susurro. Entonces, algo dentro de él le hizo reaccionar…–¿Qué sucedió con Jiggly?

Pero nadie le respondió, solo el silencio gobernó, ¿Quién sería el valiente que le rompería el corazón al de ojos azules?

–Jiggly Puff está muerta–el heredero se atrevió a ser él quien le diera las noticias al rubio, con ese característico tono frío de él.

Tras decir estas palabras, vino a la mente de Link la imagen la peli rosa: sentada en el piso del baño, con un cuchillo atravesando su abdomen, bañada en su propia sangre…

Quiso huir del lugar para ver la escena una vez más, pero el fuerte brazo de Ike se lo impidió.

–¿¡A donde crees que vas!? –le habló de manera autoritaria.

–¿¡A donde más!? –le respondió con furia y dolor, reprimiendo en su pecho las ganas de llorar–¡Jiggly está…!, ¡Jiggly…!

–¡Espera!... –el peli azul frunció el ceño y le siguió hablando de la misma manera, aunque ahora se agregaba la preocupación a su manera de hablar al oír como el rubio ahogaba sus llantos–…Tranquilízate Link-…

–¡No! – el muchacho se soltó del brazo y volvió a correr hacia la puerta del gimansio.

–Lo hemos confirmado una y otra vez…–pero el frío tono de Marth le hizo detenerse abruptamente–…Jiggly Puff sin lugar a dudas, está muerta.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos ante esa tragedia?

–Entonces…–de tanta fuerza que aplicó en sus puños, sus brazos temblaron un poco, sin importarle que podía herirse a sí mismo si mantenía esa fuerza contra su piel–…¿cuál es el punto de quedarnos aquí?... –volteó a verlos con furia, su ceño fruncido de una manera que jamás creyó fruncirlo por la ira que su corazón poseía en esos momentos, notando que varios tenían los ojos cerrados o con la mirada hacia el piso, o la nada–…¡¿Qué demonios hacemos todos en el gimnasio en un momento como este?!

–No estamos aquí porque queramos estar–volteó a ver confundido a Samus, quien se mantenía sin dirigirle la mirada a pesar de hablarle al rubio. Este último le miró incrédulo, sin saber a que se refería.

–Entonces…–le habló de la misma manera que le veía–…¡¿Porqué?!

–¿No es obvio?... –Robin decidió hablarle de la misma manera que él se había dirigido a Samus–…¡Por Master Hand!... –después le habló tranquila y un poco alterada–…E-El nos dijo que nos reuniéramos en el gimnasio…

–…Y por supuesto, nos opusimos…–continuó el prefecto, apretando sus puños–…Diciendo "¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡Alguien acaba de morir!", pero…–sus ojos vieron a la rubia de coleta alta, quién seguía sin dirigirle la vista a nadie, a pesar de que todos los ojos posaban en ella.

–Yo fui quién sugirió que lo obedeciéramos por ahora…–respondió con simpleza.

–Samus…

La chica frunció el ceño y le vio con severidad.

–Estamos atrapados, sabes... –continuó–…debemos evitar oponernos descuidadamente al enemigo, para prevenir aún más víctimas.

Ella tenía razón, nadie le podía negar eso, por lo que Link solo bajó la mirada y ahogó más sollozos.

–Él mató a Jiggly…–su voz reflejaba el dolor de su pérdida, mostrando después odio hacia el "responsable" –…¡Master Hand!

–Te equivocas, yo no haría eso…

Realmente no esperaba que la mano le fuese a contestar, mucho menos que estaría ahí, en el pódium. Esta se alzó, representando hacer un juramento.

–Puedes confiar en eso…–completó.

–¿Master Hand? –El no era el único que la veía con odio, pues el resto de sus compañeros le veía de la misma manera.

–Sabes…–continuó volviendo a su posición original, simplemente levitando, aunque poco después lo señaló–…nunca haría nada que fuera contra del objetivo de este proyecto escolar…–después sonrojo un poco y empezó a moverse en un tipo de vaivén de izquierda a derecha–…Era famoso en la escuela por ser demasiado estricto con las reglas comparado con otras manos.

Los sobrevivientes se acercaron al escenario, curiosos de lo que la mano quería decirles en esos momentos.

–Entonces…–habló con temor Zelda, quien juntó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho, viendo con tristeza y preocupación a la mano–…¿quién fue?

–Ah, si ya lo saben…–contestó despreocupado, como si no fuese algo por lo cual alarmarse–…Jiggly Puff fue asesinada…–hizo un rápido movimiento y señaló a todos con su enorme dedo índice–…¡Por uno de ustedes!

Varios gritillos de sorpresa se escucharon, eso no podía ser posible, ¿o sí?, al final de cuentas, ¿quién y por qué asesinaría a la Súper Duper Ídol de Preparatoria?

Voltearon a verse entre ellos, tratando de responder esa pregunta mediante la vista.

–¿Eh?... –Master Hand les vio confundido–…¿Qué sucede?, se ven como pichones a los que dispararon con una "Gatling gun"… –se ladeó un poco, para expresar mejor su confusión, y después negó despreocupado–…¡Uno de ustedes asesinó a Jiggly Puff para poder graduarse, eso es todo!, es conforme las reglas, no hay nada malo con ello.

–No puede ser…–Ahora la programadora se oía más asustada con esa frialdad e indiferencia con la que el director hablaba.

–Es mentira…–la nadadora no se quedaba atrás, estaba tan sorprendida como su compañera.

–¡Por supuesto que es mentira!... –pero el más exaltado, alterado y afectado de todos por lo que decía la mano, era Link, quién aparte, seguía dolido por la muerte de su amiga.

–No,…–la mano respondió tranquila, con un aura negra rodeándole, así como una mirada maligna a la que le dedicaba a todos los presentes–…fue uno de ustedes quien la asesinó. El culpable debería estar consciente de ello.

No faltaron las miradas que recorrían y analizaban al compañero de al lado, con esa duda en sus ojos, ¿acaso es verdad?

–¿Es verdad? –la castaña le preguntó al resto de los presentes, quienes solo la veían confundidos.

–¡Sean honestos!... –la potente voz de Ike resonó por todo el gimnasio, y su azulina mirada veía con el ceño fruncido a los otros estudiantes–…¿Quién de ustedes asesinó a Jiggly Puff?

Robin respingó al oír las palabras del prefecto y colocó sus manos en su cintura, sacando un poco la cabeza, y viéndole como si fuera un idiota.

–Incluso si uno de nosotros fuera el culpable,…–después se enderezó y llevó su mano cerca de su boca–…¡N-No hay forma de que lo admitiría!

–Bueno,… –la tranquilidad de Lucina se dio a conocer ahora–…realmente no importa quién fue...

–¡Y-Yo no fui! –el nerviosismo y desesperación con la que habló Mario podía dar a entender que realmente era el culpable aunque dijera la verdad, ocasionando que tanto Ness como Ike le vieran confundidos. Acto seguido, el de bigote vio con el ceño fruncido al niño de la gorra, así como el peli azul. Este último, no lo tomó muy bien.

–¡¿Qué?!,¡¿Estás tratando de culparme?! – le habló alzando su puño, realmente le había ofendido.

–Guarden silencio–el único que al parecer no había perdido aún la cabeza, Marth, habló con su muy conocida frialdad, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. No tardó en revelar sus zafiros, solo para ver con molestia a Master Hand–Oye, digamos que el culpable está entre nosotros, el sería capaz de graduarse de aquí, ¿verdad?

Por más que la mano intentó resistir su risa, esta terminó resonando en cada esquina del lugar, era macabra y sarcástica, como si se burlara de las palabras del heredero.

–¡Eso es demasiado ingenuo!... –dijo entre risas, alzando un puño–…¡Diabólicamente ingenuo!, ¡Infernalmente ingenuo!... –volvió a su tranquilo estado flotante antes de continuar–…en realidad, es ahora cuando todo comienza en verdad.

–¿"en verdad"? –Link solo fue capaz de decir eso.

–Bien ahora,…–la mano continuó, dirigiendo su mirar al resto de los alumnos–…les explicaré la regla suplementaria de la graduación…

Entonces Link revisó su manual del estudiante, y se detuvo ante la sexta regla:

" _Te "Graduarás" si matas a uno de tus compañeros, pero no debes dejar que los demás descubran que tu eres el culpable."_

–"No debes permitir que los otros estudiantes descubran que tu eres el asesino"… –pero la apostadora la sintetizó–…Eso es sobre lo que estás hablando, ¿verdad?

–Así es…–contestó–…solo matar a alguien no es suficiente, debes de matar de tal forma que los demás estudiantes no sepan que tu lo hiciste…

–Cometer el crimen perfecto básicamente, ¿verdad? – complementó la peli azul.

Un aura negra envolvió a la mano nuevamente y miró de manera horrorosa al piso.

–Una vez que cierta cantidad de tiempo haya pasado después del asesinato…–se alzó con júbilo bailando un poco de un lado al otro–…¡vamos a llevar a cabo un juicio escolar para examinar su desempeño!

Varios gritillos de asombro se escucharon ante la última oración de la mano.

–¿"Juicio escolar"? –fue lo único que Link fue capaz de decir.

–En estos "Juicios",… –Master Hand continuó con su explicación–…tendrán la oportunidad de debatir quien es el asesino. Si identifican correctamente al culpable, será castigado por perturbar la ley y el orden de este lugar. Sin embargo, si se equivocan, todos los estudiantes inocentes serán castigados en su lugar. Eso es todo, esas son las reglas del Juicio escolar.

No necesitó terminar la oración para ocasionar una enorme impresión y shock a los estudiantes, quedando sin habla…

–Esto…–Mario intentó articular una oración–…por cierto, ¿a qué te refieres con "castigar"?

–Ah, en pocas palabras…–habló despreocupado, inclusive haciendo un ligero ademán de su despreocupación–…algo como una ejecución, ¿supongo?

–¿"ejecución"?... –esa palabra hizo temblar a la castaña, ocasionando que temblara un poco por el mismo miedo–…¿a qué te refieres?

Se acercó más a ellos, con el fin de aterrarles más–Exactamente lo que significa: una ejecución–al nombrar sus ejemplos, empezó a actuarlos para ellos–Electrocutado en una silla eléctrica, envenenado con gas venenoso, rebanado por un huracán y cosas por ese estilo.

Todos miraban con asombro y horror a la mano, ¿realmente era capaz de hacerles eso?

–¿Q-Quieres decir que seremos ejecutados si nos equivocamos al elegir al culpable? –el miedo inclusive se había apoderado del sereno del prefecto.

–Muy bien…–Master hizo la señal de "sí" con su dedo índice–…qué chimpancé tan inteligente tenemos aquí…–después le señaló en señal de aprobación–…Y también buen trabajo tratando de casualmente mostrar que no eres el culpable–alzó el pulgar, para aclarar su punto, logrando que el joven le viera con asombro y odio, así como queriendo estrangular a la mano.

–En pocas palabras,…–la extremidad continuó con su explicación–… estos juicios se llevarán a cabo en un estilo de "Auto-Jurado"… –volvió a señalarlos, pero esta vez de uno en uno–…¡Ustedes son los que tienen que elegir al culpable…

–¡Espera! –parece ser que la mano acabó con la paciencia de la modelo antes que la de cualquiera, pues le veía con mayor furia que cualquiera de los presentes–¡lo que estás diciendo es una ridiculez!

El director se ladeó un poco, confundido–¿Ah?

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando?... –la chica apretaba con fuerza sus manos, lo que le sorprendía a todos era que no se hiriera a sí misma–…¿Juicios escolares?, ¡Yo no quiero formar parte de eso!

–¿Por qué? –no se sabía si la mano le contestó en forma de burla, o porque en serio no entendía, pero la rubia continuó, aún más molesta todavía.

–¡No me vengas con eso!, ¿Por qué tenemos que adivinar quién es el culpable?

Ahora quien estaba furioso era la mano, cerró el puño y lo alzó en el aire.

–¡Qué egoísta de tu parte!

–¡Tú eres el egoísta!... –Peach lo señaló de manera culpable, para inmediatamente después llevar ambas manos a sus caderas–…"Mata o muere", "Hagan lo que quieran", ¡No tengo nada que ver!

La mano empezó a temblar y tornarse de un ligero rojo–¡Honestamente estoy temblando por la abrumadora fuerza maligna frente a mí!, ¡P-Pero, para que sepas,… –apretó su puño, mientras un aura maligna le rodeaba–…no me rendiré ante el mal!, pelearé hasta el final, ¡ese es mi estilo!, ¡Si piensas pasar sin importar que,…–aflojó su cuerpo y de un brinco rápido bajó del escenario y amenazante, se dirigió hacia la chica–…tendrás que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver!

Con una fuerte cachetada de la chica cayó al piso, e inmediatamente después, Peach colocó su pie sobre él.

–Termine…–le dijo sin quitar su pie–…¿estás satisfecho ahora?

–¿Y tú? –la chica le vio con algo de confusión–Creo haber dicho que los actos de violencia contra el director, Master Hand, están prohibidos, te dije que estaba en contra de las reglas, ¿verdad? –el director empezó a retorcerse bajo el pie de la muchacha y una estruendosa alarma sonó–Activando hechizo de invocación, ¡Sálvame, lanza de Gungnir!

La siguiente escena impactó a todos menos al heredero: la hermosa y rubia Súper Duper modelo Peach, atravesada en varias partes de su cuerpo del cuello para abajo por lanzas que inmediatamente tornaron un rojo carmín. Ella solo estaba estática, de seguro impactada por la reacción de la mano

–¿Eh?, esto es raro…¿Porqué estoy? …

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que logró decir antes de que una cascada roja escapara de su boca. Observó por última vez su herido cuerpo y colapsó en el piso, tiñéndole inmediatamente con su sangre.

–Sangre…–Fue lo último que Robin alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

La mayoría soltó un grito de susto y asombro ante el asesinato que acababan de presenciar, o simplemente veían con seriedad el cadáver.

–N-No puede ser…–Zelda no encontraba más palabras que decir.

–Tiene que ser broma…–comentó Ness.

La mano se levantó del piso y volvió a dirigirse al escenario–Estaba tratando de mantener las muertes innecesarias al mínimo, ¿saben? –les habló con pena. Levitó hasta el estrado antes de continuar–Pero supongo que necesito darles una lección, después de todo. Pero con esto, ahora entienden, ¿verdad? –el aura maligna volvió a él, y les vio con malicia–Estoy hablando en serio

Los estudiantes volvieron a verle con asombro y terror. La mano volvió a su normalidad y se dirigió alegremente hacia ellos.

–Entonces, hagan su mejor esfuerzo con la investigación, ¿de acuerdo? –hizo un ademán de despedida–Bien, los veré de nuevo en el juicio escolar.

Después de eso, desapareció bajo el escenario, como solo él lo sabía hacer.

Seguían en shock por la nueva noticia para su "graduación" y por el asesinato de Peach.

–¿"Una lección"? –Link aun no digería muy bien del todo. No solo tenía que preocuparse por qué no lo mataran, tenía que preocuparse por adivinar quién asesinó a quién. Además, le sorprendió la actitud que la mano tomó hacia la rubia–¿Sólo por eso?

–Al menos,… –los pobres balbuceos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por Marth, quién analizaba el nuevo cadáver–…esto significa que Peach Mushrom no es culpable.

–Entonces,… –Lucina tomó la palabra–…empecemos nuestra investigación de inmediato…–bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho–…no podemos dejar que los muertos nos detengan por siempre.

En lo que Aoi y Zelda veían con asombro a la apostadora, Link y Sheik le veían con odio.

–¿Cómo puedes decirlo de esa for-…

–Creo haberles dicho antes…–la peli azul le interrumpió y les vio con seriedad, manteniendo una buena postura, con las manos juntas detrás de la espalda–…sin importar el enemigo, aquellos que no se adapten serán los primeros en morir…–entrelazó sus dedos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos, ladeando levemente la cabeza, cerró los ojos y sonrió–…cosecharon lo que sembraron.

–¡Sin importar qué, eso es demasiado!... –exclamó la nadadora, alterada.

–Ahora mismo,… –Samus se hizo a notar, tomando las riendas del grupo–…nuestra prioridad es descubrir quién es el culpable, si no lo hacemos, todos seremos ejecutados.

Un profundo silencio les invadió, pues no podían negárselo…

Ella tenía toda la razón…

–¡wah!... –exclamó Shulk, quien estaba sentado en el piso del gimnasio, viendo su manual del estudiante–…¿Qué es esto?... –sus compañeros voltearon a verle extrañados–…¡Hay una nueva página en esta cosa!

–¡Ah!... –fue menospreciado por Wario–…¡¿Qué estás diciendo en un momento como este?!

Sin embargo, los demás dieron un vistazo a su manual del estudiante, viendo que efectivamente, había una pestaña nueva.

–Archivos Master Hand…–murmuró el prefecto.

Link abrió la pestaña y apareció la foto de víctima peli rosa con lo siguiente:

" _Caso 1:_

 _La víctima es Jiggly Puff._

 _La hora de muerte se estima que es alrededor de la 1:30 am._

 _El cuerpo fue encontrado en la habitación de Link Ordona en el área del dormitorio._

 _La vícitma murió en el baño._

 _Además de tener un cuchillo enterrado en su abdomen, su muñeca derecha parece estar fracturada"_

–¡Esto es!... –exclamó Ike–…¡Esta cosa contiene la causa de muerte de Jiggly Puff escrito con detalle!

–Miren por favor, el lugar donde Jiggly Puff murió…–habló la peli azul con seriedad y algo de penumbra–… "la habitación de Link Ordona"

El dueño del escenario palideció al oír esto, pues sabía lo que pensarían de él…

–¡Oye Link! –le gritó el pandillero con furia–¡¿Eres ese tipo de persona?!

–¡Esperen un momento! – volteó a verlos, notando como unos le veían incrédulos, sorprendidos o con desprecio–¡Se equivocan!

–¿En qué nos equivocamos?–comentó con calma el heredo, mientras guardaba su manual en el bolsillo de su pantalón, alzándole una ceja, indiferente.

Los ojos azules de Link vieron a los de Marth intentando convencerle–Sólo intercambié habitaciones con Jiggly por una noche, lo hice porque estaba asustada…

–¿Intercambio de habitaciones?... –Wario preguntó incrédulo. El rubio volteó a verlo.

–Eso suena tan falso…–comentó Ness.

–¿Todos…–con su azulina mirada vio a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes le veían con desaprobación e inclusive asco, o asombro y terror–…piensan que yo lo hice?

–Así es…–el heredero respondió indiferente, como últimamente lo hacía con todos–…¿Porqué no deberíamos sospechar de ti?

Sintió como las miradas de todos se volvían en dagas para atravesarle como lo hicieron con Peach. Era inocente, pero, ¿Cómo probárselos?

–Si quieres que te creamos…–continuó el peli azul–…tendrás que darnos alguna prueba…

¿Una prueba? Pero, ¿Qué clase de prueba?

No tenía testigos, ni evidencia, ni nada escrito que probara su inocencia.

–Pero…

–Bien,… –Marth no le dejó hablar y le dio la espalda para salir del gimnasio, algunos cuantos le siguieron–…vamos a empezar con este juego.

–¡Marth! –le gritó.

–La mejor de las suertes…–de todos los que siguieron al de lentes, Samus fue la única que le dirigió la palabra.

–Tenemos que empezar con nuestra investigación también…–El otro peli azul le dijo antes de seguir el grupo del heredero en lo que Wario cubría a la modelo con su gabardina, para después seguirle junto con el beisbolista.

–¡Ike! –También intentó llamarle, pero le dejaron solo, temiendo no solo por su vida, sino también por la de los demás.

–… _yo no soy el culpable…_ –pensó con preocupación– _…¡Jiggly Puff y yo lo sabemos!...Tengo que hacer algo…¡Tengo que hacer algo!..._

* * *

 _INICIO DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN_

 _Caminaba por los pasillos, analizando nuevamente la información:_

" _La víctima es Jiggly Puff._

 _La hora de muerte se estima que es alrededor de la 1:30 am._

 _El cuerpo fue encontrado en la habitación de Link Ordona en el área del dormitorio._

 _La víctima murió en el baño._

 _La causa de muerte fue una herida punzante en su abdomen._

 _Además de eso, también fue golpeada en su muñeca derecha, parece estar fracturada."_

 _Al analizar mi habitación detenidamente con Samus, noté varios cortes, tanto en paredes como piso, de esa replica de espada samurái que adornaba mi habitación, la cuestión era, ¿Por qué?_

Al terminar la investigación en su dormitorio, el rubio y Mario bajaron al basurero, donde se encontraba un enorme incinerador pegado a la pared, pero muy alejado de la rejilla, la cual solo podía elevarse con una llave que el director de fanzines tenía en su poder. Al entrar en la escena, encontraron restos de una camisa blanca bañada en sangre, de seguro de la peli rosa, así como una bola de cristal completamente fragmentada.

Regresó entonces con Wario a la escena del crimen, donde el cadáver aún yacía y se hincó ante el para apreciarle mejor. Entristeció al verle, pero notó algo muy peculiar al lado de ella. Escrito con su sangre, estaba escrito lo siguiente:

" _55311"_

¿Qué era eso?, ¿Qué clase de mensaje final era ese?

No tenía idea, pero sabía que era importante, por lo que decidió recordarlo.

* * *

Samus aún seguía investigando en la habitación, notando algo extraño en el escritorio del rubio. Esto le hizo salir de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta, notó que la placa decía:

" _Jiggly"_

Así como un dibujo de una niña de dos coletas viendo hacia un lado, con la cara inexpresiva.

Pero, al revisar el manual del estudiante, marcaba que esa habitación era de Link.

–Aunque se supone que esta habitación es de Link…–pensó en voz alta viendo el mapa donde indicaba que esa puerta era la del rubio y la de al lado de la víctima–…entonces, ¿Por qué tiene la placa de Jiggly?

* * *

Analizaba nuevamente su dormitorio, apretando con fuerza sus labios y puños ante el siguiente pensamiento:

– _Ella murió porque intercambie de habitación con ella…_ –su mente descontrolada volvió a recordar como lucía el cadáver de la ídol con tristeza. Entonces, de reojo, vio una libreta en el bote de basura…

– _Esto es…_ –el CD que Master Hand le dio hace unos días a la recién fallecida. Sin contener sus impulsos, fue a la sala audiovisual para ver el contenido del regalo.

–Jiggly…–susurró colocándolo en el lector. De inmediato, empezó a sonar la música y la imagen de la chica vestida de estrella pop junto con otras 4 apareció. Sobre su canción se escuchaba la voz de la mano, haciendo un tipo de documental.

– _Este es el grupo de Idols que la Súper Duper Idol de preparatoria, Jiggly Puff, lideraba…_ –se escuchó. La imagen de las chicas desapareció para volverse una imagen estática por unos momentos. Al volver, se veía el mismo escenario, pero lúgubre e iluminado por una macabra luz roja. La pantalla del mismo mostaba a Master Hand, quién siguió hablando– _…¡El grupo se desintegró por "alguna" razón!..._ –Entonces, la cámara mostró algo escalofriante, que hizo que al rubio se le erizara la piel y temblara por el miedo que recorrió su cuerpo: el resto del grupo de Jiggly, yacía en el piso del escenario, completamente inmóviles. La música que se escuchaba ahora, era una retorcida versión de la alegre que se escuchó al principio del video, haciendo que le dolieran los oídos a pesar de no usar audífonos– _…Estas chicas no florecerán como idols o tendrán el centro de atención nunca jamás. En otras palabras, Jiggly Puff no tiene a donde volver .He aquí la cuestión: ¿Porqué se desintegró este grupo de idols?..._ –el monitor se volvió rojo, para después mudar a negro. No tardó en aparecer el siguiente escalofriante mensaje en anaranjadas lentras, junto con una macabra melodía:

" _¡Te darás cuenta después de graduarte!"_

Lo que vio, le hizo perder la cordura momentáneamente, dejándole sin habla y sin poder moverse, ¿Qué pasó y como fue que Master Hand se enteró?

–¿Q-Qué demonios es esto? –apenas logró reaccionar murmuró esto para sí mismo. Estaba atónito, nunca vio algo más obscuro y cruel en su vida–¡Tiene que estar bromeando!, estamos hablando de un grupo de idols…–lo siguiente que cruzó por su mente le aterró aun más–…No me digas que él las mató también…

El sonido de unas campanas le hizo reaccionar, supo que significaba que la mano aparecería en el monitor para decirles algo, y así sucedió.

–Eh, ya me canse de esperar, ¿comenzamos ya? –Comentó con aburrimiento–¡El tan esperado juicio escolar! Entonces por favor entren a la puerta roja en el área de la escuela de la primera planta.

Sin perder un momento más, buscó dicha puerta hasta encontrarle. Al abrirla, el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban ya reunidos en una sala de espera de colores grises sin ningún mueble, con una reja negra al otro lado, así como un indicador dorado sobre ella.

El silencio sepulcral que reinaba era solo roto por el feo rechinido de las puertas escarlata al cerrarse. Todos veían al mismo objetivo: Link, quien simplemente caminó para integrarse con todos.

–¡Link llegas tarde! –le recalcó el prefecto al llegar al centro de ellos–¡Nos mantuviste esperando a todos!

–Estoy segura que quiete miedo d-de que expongan su crimen–concluyó apresuradamente la ratoncita de biblioteca.

–¡No saltes a conclusiones! –para su sorpresa, Ike le defendió con el ceño fruncido. Como prefecto no podía tolerar injusticias y declaraciones de esa magnitud–¡Espera hasta el juicio escolar!

–De todos modos,…–comentó el beisbolista con enfado–… todos sabemos que Link es culpable.

– _Al final, en verdad creen que el culpable soy yo…_ –pensó con tristeza el rubio, analizando al resto de sus compañeros– _…pero, Jiggly y yo sabemos que en realidad soy inocente…_

Una extraña y loca risa le hizo saltar a la realidad.

– _Veo que todos se han reunido…_ –la rejilla negra se abrió para ellos– _…¡Esa puerta los conducirá a la sala del tribunal!..._ –uno a uno, entraron en el asesor que estaba disponible para ellos– _…¡El tribunal que decidirá todos sus destinos!_

No podía evitar sentir miedo…

Miedo a ser culpado injustamente…

Y miedo a morir injustamente con todos los demás…

–¿Tienes miedo?... –volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz, Samus, quién le veía con esa serenidad y calma tan característica de ella, pero que no le dirigía la mirada–…Necesitas llegar al fondo de este incidente, de no ser así, todo se habrá terminado antes de que tengas oportunidad de aceptarlo…

Dicho eso, entró al ascensor con los demás, dejando al rubio en un mar de reflexiones, quien entró poco después con el resto de sus compañeros. Era muy espacioso, el piso era café y las paredes no eran más que mas rejillas negras, permitiendo ver por donde bajaba el ascensor.

 _Y así, se levanta el telón en un juicio de vida o muerte…_

 _En un juego de vivir o morir de engaños…_

 _En un escenario de traición para vivir o morir…_

 _En un acertijo que te permitirá vivir o morir…_

 _En un desfile de excusas para vivir o morir…_

 _En una prueba de confianza de vida o muerte…_

 _¡En un juicio escolar…_

Ante ellos se presentó una hermosa y elegante sala circular, donde se encontraban los lugares de los debatientes, que reposaban sobre una ligera elevación de alfombras rojas, apoyada sobre un piso de cuadros bicolores: blanco y negro. Un bello candelabro dorado les iluminaría, revelando las hermosas cortinas escarlata y naranja, que resaltaban con el azul marino de las paredes. Había un perchero con un cuadrado en él, que no se notaba si mostraba algo, pero estaba seguro que ese enorme trono dorado con asientos rojizos sería para que Master Hand observara el debate.

… _de vida o muerte!_

* * *

 **Boo! owo mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora…yay! Ok no .-.**

 **Si si, aun vivo :v pero bueno uwu**

 **Espero les haya gustado y, recordemos:**

 **Muertos: Jiggly Puff y Peach Dx!**

 **;n; nuuu que pasará ahora Dx! Bueno, yo ya lo se, pero ustedes, quién piensan que fue el asesino?**

 **AlexMakoto: a mi me alegra saber que me está quedando como en el juego porque es el objetivo uwu espero te haya gustado :D**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: ahhshjasjhsjhshasjh muy lista (?) algo tiene que ver eso uwu ya verás ;) y si, u.u de Link Dx!**

 **Kiw-chan: Dx! lo noté u.u pero bueno, y si ;n; Jiggly fue la primera, xD a mi igual ;n; sahjshjshshjsh si te digo spoilearía a todos (?) u.u espero que se arregle lo de tu cuenta pronto : )**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	7. CAPÍTULO 1 parte 3

_Academia privada Pináculo de la Esperanza…_

 _Solo hay una forma de graduarse de esta escuela de la desesperación…_

 _Y es matando a alguien sin ser descubierto…_

 _Jiggly Puff fue asesinada…_

 _y ahora, todos creen que soy el culpable…_

 _Pero, Jiggly y yo sabemos que en realidad soy inocente…_

 _Y así comienza…_

 _¡Este juicio escolar de vida o muerte!_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: MATAR PARA SER LIBRE O LLEVAR UNA VIDA DIFÍCIL**_

 _ **(parte 3)**_

–¿Este es...el tribunal?

Tanto Link como los demás miraban con asombro la habitación. Era realmente hermosa, aunque en el fondo tenebrosa, pues en esa estancia, se decidiría el futuro de todos con la muerte de uno o el error de los demás. Esperaba que no siguieran creyendo que él era el asesino, pues si no, el verdadero se saldría con la suya.

–Hola, Hola…

Sin embargo, esa molesta voz que los metió en ese "juego" de vida o muerte les habló, sentado cómodamente desde el trono destinado a aquel que solo se dedicaba a jugar a ser Dios y divertirse con sus desgracias.

–¿Qué les parece?...–preguntó–…¿No es simplemente perfecto?

–Es de mal gusto...–respondió Wario, con su clásica molestia y ceño fruncido analizando aún el tribunal.

–Espera un momento...–Samus interrumpió al motociclista, viendo desafiante a su captor, ignorando las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros–...Antes de comenzar el debate, hay algo que me gustaría saber...–señaló entonces, lo que parecía ser tripié con una foto a blanco y negro que era decorada con un moño del último color. Link sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver que era de la recién fallecida chica. Sin embargo, la rubia continuó, señalando otra foto, esta vez de la modelo, también fallecida–…¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–¿No crees que es injusto no dejarles participar en la diversión solo por qué han muerto?–le respondió la mano con naturalidad.

–Entonces, ¿A qué se debe el asiento extra?...–Lucina tenía razón, había un lugar extra, haciéndole una sala para dieciséis personas, sin incluir el trono de Master Hand. Alzó la ceja antes de continuar con su interrogatorio–…¿Por qué hay dieciséis asientos cuando solo hay quince de nosotros?

–No hay una razón en particular...–hizo ademán de poca importancia al tema, sin preocuparse por ello–...Solo significa que este tribunal tiene capacidad para dieciséis personas a la vez…–dejó su asiento para flotar al centro de la sala, oscureciendo el lugar un poco–...Bueno, ahora...–y un aura negra la envolvió, ensombreciendo más el lugar–...sin más preámbulos, vamos a comenzar el juicio escolar…

Sin más que hacer, se acomodaron en silencio, alrededor de la rueda, dejando un lugar vacío. El afortunado, vio como hacia su derecha estaba Mario, le seguían Robin, Ness, Lucina, Marth, Zelda, Shulk, el lugar sin nadie, Aoi, Wario, Samus, Sheik, la fotografía de Peach, Ike y, por último a su izquierda, el homenaje a Jiggly Puff.

–¿En verdad, el culpable está dentro de este grupo?–Vio con su azulina mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros, cada uno con su usual actitud que habían presentado esos días, aún era difícil creer que hubiese un asesino entre ellos. Todo sería más sencillo si solo fuese Master Hand. Notó que entre ellos, el heredero solo asentía con discreción, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

–No hay ninguna duda al respecto...–respondió la mano, una vez que regresó a su asiento. El rubio vio como el peli azul le veía con el ceño fruncido, notando un poco de odio en su discreto mirar.

–Bien...–como era de esperarse, el prefecto volvió a tomar las riendas del juicio. Curiosamente, cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo en una posición firme–…¡Todos cierren sus ojos!...–Naturalmente, nadie le imitó–…¡Y quién lo haya hecho levante la mano!...–u obedeció, a contrario, solo le vieron como si solo fuese un lunático.

–¿Eres estúpido?, ¿En verdad crees que alguien haría eso?– y quien le hizo frente, viéndole con mayor burla, fue el pandillero.

Y quién se unió con su macabra risa, fue nada más y nada menos que la mano enguantada.

–Ahora vamos a comenzar el debate–dijo una vez que finalizó su burla.

 _No hay margen para errores…_

 _No solo por mí…_

 _¡La vida de todos está en juego!..._

 _JUICIO ESCOLAR_

 _ESTÁ EN SESIÓN_

Se veían el uno al otro, sin saber realmente que hacer o decir. Al final de cuentas, era normal, era su primer juicio.

–Aunque nos digan...–la única valiente en empezar fue a nadadora, con nerviosismo pero seguridad, dando vueltas a sus compañeros con solo su mirar–… "comiencen el debate" cómo...

–...¿Cómo deberíamos empezar?...–completó el pelinegro, llevando su mano al mentón y dirigiendo sus ojos al techo, pensando.

–Primero...–con toda seguridad continuó la misteriosa súper duper, ignorando la mirada de asombro de su compañera de dos lugares a su izquierda–...comencemos por hablar sobre el arma...–se cruzó de brazos al terminar su sugerencia y vio a los demás esperando su respuesta.

–Había un cuchillo alojado en el abdomen de Jiggly...–Ike comenzó con el analisis, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y teniendo la mirada con convicción, mientras cerraba sus puños y los hacía caer pesadamente en su lugar–…¡No hay duda alguna!, ¡Esa fue el arma homicida!

–¡Cualquiera se daria cuenta con solo mirar!–replicó Wario, al ver que eso era demasiado obvio.

–No,...–Link defendió la posición del prefecto después de un poco de análisis–...creo que es un detalle importante…

–¿Qué?–el motociclista le vio de manera despectiva, sin embargo, el de ojos zafiro continuó viendo con convicción y el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros.

–Significa que alguien tomó un cuchillo de la cocina…

–Entonces,...–Aoi se llevó el dedo a la barbilla y alzó su mirada, pensativa–…¿quién haya visitado la cocina es el culpable?

–Quiero decir...–Ness se llevó la mano tras la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a otro lugar–...para que molestarnos si Link es el culpable…

A pesar de que las falsas acusaciones se mantenía serio, esperando que alguien descubriera que eso era una vil mentira.

–Espera...–la nadadora retomó la palabra, viendo con seguridad a cada uno de sus compañeros–...quien tomó el cuchillo de la cocina no fue Link…

Al parecer alguien escuchó sus palabras.

Todos dejaron escapar un sorpresivo "oh" antes de dejar a Aoi continuar.

–Estuve en el comedor con Ohgami todo el día de ayer, así que…

–Eh, me gustaría hacer una pregunta...–la apostadora le interrumpió brevemente, captando la atención de todos–…¿Quién es Ohgami?

–Yo–respondió la grave, pero femenina voz de Sheik.

La sorprendente declaración de la muchacha que se creía que era varón creó un incómodo y largo silencio en los presentes, algunos hasta sonrojados por llegar a creer que era un muchacho.

–Anoche estuve tomando el té con Aoi...–continuó la chica.

–Estaba realmente asustada...–apoyó la nadadora–...así que prácticamente forcé a Ohgami a quedarse conmigo…

–¡Ja!...–todos voltearon a ver a Robin, quién exclamó ofendida, mientras se abrazaba a si misma y redireccionaba su vista–...S-Si ustedes son cómplices y planearon una coartada de antemano pueden decir lo que quieran…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la albina tenía razón en eso. Aunque fuese conspiración de las chicas para culpar a otro y siendo ellas cómplices del verdadero asesino e inculpaban a otro incorrecto, ellas se salvarían, ¿no?. Era aquí donde cualquiera quisiera asociarse con el enemigo.

–Eh...–la mano captó la atención de todos, este tejía lo que parecía ser un guante de estambre–...incluso aunque hubiera un cómplice, el culpable es el único que podría de graduarse…–la mano lanzó lejos su manualidad par volver a prestar atención a sus "alumnos".

–El manual dice lo mismo–no tardó en confirmar Marth, mostrando su manual a sus compañeros.

–En otras palabras...–la peli azul continuó con el análisis–...cubrir a alguien no tendría ningún mérito, ¿verdad?

–E-Entonces...–Robin les dirigió una mirada de furia al par de chicas–...Si no fueron ustedes, ¡¿Entonces quién tomó el cuchillo?!, ¡Estúpida nadadora!...

–¡¿ "Estúpida nadadora"?!–la herida vio con furia a su agresora colocando sus manos en su cadera, alzando la ceja e inclinándose un poco.

El rubio no sabía si la de ojos miel lo hizo con intenciones de ofender a la nadadora, solo quería que el juicio continuara.

–Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el comedor...–Sheik continuó contando su testimonio–...solo hubo una persona entró a la cocina…

–¿Porque no lo mencionaron antes?–preguntó el heredero, con algo de molestia en su voz.

–Bueno...–la de cabello negro se encogió de hombros–...porque ella ya no está aquí…

No podía ser, ¿o sí?, Link tuvo que aferrarse a su lugar, pálido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

–¿Estás tratando de decir…?–Vio la imagen de la única persona que sabía que era inocente, así como los demás.

–Jiggly Puff...–continuó Aoi–...quién vino al comedor fue la víctima misma...

Se aferró más aún en su lugar, ¿como era posible?

–¿Jiggly...–logró decir durante su impacto, sintiéndose engañado por la idol–...tomó el cuchillo de la cocina…?

–No puedo pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Te prepararé un poco de royal milk tea en agradecimiento por acompañarme..._ – _Dijo Aoi a Sheik con su habitual entusiasmo, mientras su compañera mantenía la seriedad en su rostro, así como sus brazos cruzados._

 _En eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando a la idol, quien no parecía esperar que las chicas estuviesen ahí, pero aún así, les dedicó una sonrisa._

– _Ah, Buenas noches..._ – _añadió_ – _...también tengo un poco de sed…_

 _La chica entonces paso sin esperar respuesta, yendo al refrigerador, sin importarle el muy incómodo silencio en el que el trío se quedó._

– _Entonces, buenas noches… –salió la pelirosa con su bebida._

– _¿Eh?... Si buenas noches… –Aoi comento._

– _Nos vemos después –la luchadora respondió._

 _Entonces notaron que en donde colgaban los cuchillos fallaba uno…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–En ese momento, no me preocupe mucho pero…

–... quien lo hubiera pensado –Sheik completo la oración de la pelinegra.

–¡¿Así que fue la víctima, Jiggly Puff, quien tomo el arma?!–comento Ike con asombro.

Link quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, debía haber algo lógico en todo ese revoltoso asunto.

–¿Qué tal si lo tomo para defenderse? –la cosa estaba aterrada, no le sonaría ilógico que ese fuese el verdadero motivo de los actos de la difunta.

–Eso realmente no importa… –El heredero le respondió acomodándose su azulina cabellera–...solo significa que el culpable tomo el cuchillo de Jiggly y la asesino con el…

No podía negar eso.

–Supongo que tienes razón…

–Además Link...–prosiguió viendo a Ordona con ceño fruncido –...eso no significa que estés libre de toda sospecha aún.

Suspiro pesadamente ante las palabras del peliazul, no sabía como hacerles entender que el no fue.

–¿L-Lo ven?...–Exclamó el ratón de biblioteca, viendo furiosa al "culpable " quien le volteo a ver angustiado –…¡Link lo hizo después de todo!

–¡Les digo que se equivocan!–Cada vez estaba más angustiado.

–¡Es verdad… –Mario apoyo a la rubia, frunciendo el ceño, recargandose en su lugar con una furica mirada al hylian –...estas tratando de desviar el debate y conducirlo por el camino incorrecto!...–Colocó su mano en la barbilla y alzó la ceja, como si analizará al joven –...Aire aterradoras habilidades tienes.

¿Era ese su fin?...

¿Tan pronto iba a morir?

Vio con miedo a sus compañeros, quienes evitaban su mirar o le veían con ira y se aferró a su lugar, notando que la mano solo veía ansiosa, esperando el resultado …

Realmente era el fin de todos …

Excepto de uno…

Y no era el…

 _¿Porque nadie lo entiende?..._

 _Si me eligen como el culpable…_

 _¡Todos serán asesinados!..._

Cerró sus ojos, esperando el horrible final…

–Esperen… –Samus captó la atención de los presentes –...es demasiado pronto para concluir que Link es el culpable.

–¿Aaah?–Era obvio que no esperaban tal declaración de la chica.

–Existe evidencia que prueba que Link no es el culpable… –continuó a pesar de la reacción de los demás.

–Samus...–estaba aliviado de que alguien creyera en su inocencia.

–Vamos a escucharla –Le animó la luchadora.

–Traten de recordar el estado en que la escena del crimen estaba… –Frunció su ceño. El inculpado no necesitaba recordar su caótica habitación –…¿Se veía como si el culpable fue capaz de entrar al baño fácilmente?

–¿Qué tratas de decir? –Lucina le vio confundida, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Entonces entendió a que se refería…

–La perilla de mi baño estaba rota –les recordó.

–Ciertamente había signos de que fue destruida –El director de fanzines le apoyo.

–P-Pero...–Robin volvió a ver con furia al "suertudo"–...eso solo significa que Link la rompió cuando trataba de abrirla por la fuerza…¡Por la fuerza!

–Esa es exactamente la razón por la que Link no puede ser el culpable… –Le contradijo la rubia de ojos azules.

–¿De que demonios estas hablando?... –Wario ahora dedicó su ira a la defensora, colocando sus manos en su cadera–...Si no hubiera otra opción tu también la destruirías, estaba cerrada con llave desde el interior.

Error…

–¡Te equivocas! –Link reclamo.

Fue como si destruyera el argumento del muchacho con una bala. Este vio con firmeza al motociclista.

–Solo los baños en las habitaciones de las chicas pueden ser cerradas… –Alzó una ceja hacia el confundido castaño –…¿Recuerdas?

–¿Qué?...–Este último frunció más su mirar–…¿De qué estás hablando?

–Los baños de los chicos no tienen cerradura… –Explicó para después dirigirse al "director", quien daba vueltas por la silla –…¿No es verdad, Master Hand?

–¡Si… –Se detuvo en seco y alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación –...así es!

–Entonces… –Zelda se escuchaba angustiada –…¿Porque la puerta del baño de Link no se abriría ?

–Eso fue porque la puerta no estaba colocada correctamente… –Explicó tranquilamente a la no esperada respuesta para los demás y continuó a pesar del shock de unos –...El culpable por error pensó que la puerta no podía ser abierta, porque estaba cerrada desde el interior, es por eso que decidió destruir la perilla.

–Si Link fuera el culpable, entonces sería capaz de abrir la puerta sin tener que pasar por todos esos problemas –Volvió a apoyarlo la misteriosa super duper, cosa que ocasionó unos murmullos en la estancia y rojas mejillas.

–¿A-Asíque no fue Link? –Los orbes miel de la joven veían al suelo, avergonzada de sus acusaciones, así como los demás.

–Samus.. –Le sonrió en agradecimiento.

–Aun no ha terminado… –contesto la mujer, viéndole con frialdad –...no te relajes.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

–Entonces asumamos que el culpable es alguien más… –la apostadora tomo la palabra, colocando su mano en su barbilla, pensativa–…¿Por que aunque el culpable estaba en la habitación de un chico, creyó que la puerta estaba cerrada?

–Probablemente por que el culpable pensó que era la habitación de una chica…–volvió a responder la rubia –...la habitación de Jiggly Puff…

–¿Entonces significa que es alguien que no sabía del intercambio de habitación? –Concluyó Zelda.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

–¡¿Qué?!...–más aún a la albina –…¡¿Todos excepto Link?!

–¡¿Entonces quien es el culpable?!–Espetó Wario.

–¡Bien, por ahora vamos a decidir con una votación! –Volvió a proclamar el prefecto.

–¿Así que "por ahora"? –comento Ness un tanto harto de las sugerencias del peliazul.

–Pero, ¿no es esta situación realmente mala?... –hablo con algo de miedo el adivino, el cual cambio a desesperación –…¡En serio, alguien tiene que hacer algo!

–No importa que tan insignificante sea… –volvió a hablar Lucina –…¿Alguien tiene dudas sobre algo?

–Yo tengo una duda… –no tardo en hacerse notar Wiifit, alzando su mano hasta que le prestaron atención y la colocó en su barbilla, encogiendose de hombros –...Estaba pensando un poco, pero, ¿como entro el culpable a la habitación de Link?

–¿Forzando la cerradura? –sugirió la hylian.

–No… –negó Ike con firmeza y se dirigió a los demás –...estoy seguro de que las puertas están equipadas con mecanismos para evitar ser forzadas.

Mario entonces el un poco y alzó la mano, luciendo realmente orgulloso de su conclusión.

–Entonces permitanme responder a eso… –alzó más su mano así como su vista –…¡En otras palabras, el culpable fue a la habitación pretendiendo ser un visitante y Jiggly fue quien lo dejo entrar!

A pesar de ser una posibilidad…

–Mario… –Le hablo con preocupación captando la a atención del pelinegro –...Jiggly no le habría abierto la puerta a nadie…

...Link sabía que ella jamás lo haría en un estado tan aterrado como el de la pelirosa.

El director de fanzines suspiro decepcionado.

–Tienes valor para estar en desacuerdo conmigo...–se apoyó en su lugar y muy vio furico –¡Entonces adelante!, ¡Dime por que estas tan seguro!

–Es obvio… –comento con tristeza, haciendo que su compañero le viese confundido ahora, y aún así, continuó –...Quiero decir, para empezar ella estaba aterrada, ¿Sabes?

Recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior…

 _FLASHBACK :_

– _Sin importar quien venga no abras la puerta…_

– _No la abriré, incluso si se que eres tú, de otra forma, no habría sentido en intercambiar habitaciones, ¿verdad?_

 _FLASHBACK_

–Eso fue lo que ella me dijo… –comento –…en verdad dudo que abriera la puerta después de todo eso.

No había duda del horror de la joven…

–Entonces, ¿que tal si ella estuviera mintiendo sobre tener miedo?

…¿oh si?

No sólo el rubio se sorprendió con la declaración de la rubia, sino también los otros trece.

–¿D-De que estas hablando? –estaba a atónito de semejante teoría, además de enojado de tan horrible acusación a tan dulce e inocente joven –¡Eso es imposible!

–Estoy segura de que es la ultima posibilidad que quisieras considerar… –de su abrigo, saco un papel, manchado de grafito, pero que hizo que el furioso hylian le viera extrañado –...pero, ¿puedes seguir diciendo eso después de ver esto?

Ese papel proclamaba lo siguiente:

" _Necesito hablar a solas contigo._

 _Por favor , ven a mi habitación._

 _Asegúrate de revisar la placa en la puerta para que no entres en la habitación equivocada."_

Estaba atónito , no podía ser…

–¿Qué… es eso? –Realmente no quería saber.

–Encontré estas impresiones en una libreta… –Le respondió tranquilamente y le entregó el recado–...esta libreta estaba en tu habitación Link…

La analizó por unos momentos antes de que Samus volviera a hablar.

–Link, ¿Escribiste eso?

Era claro que no.

–No… –respondió con miedo, el corazón latiendo con fuerza, tanto así que parecía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento –...no lo hice…

–Eso pensé… –continuo–...además, esa nota parece estar firmada por Jiggly.

En efecto, el nombre de la chica cerraba esa perturbadora carta.

Era realmente indudable que fue la idol.

–¿Por qué escribiría eso? –debía haber algo lógico detrás de todo eso.

–Probablemente uso esa nota para llamar a alguien a su habitación.

¿Qué?

–¿Una invitación de la super duper idol de preparatoria?...–comento Mario pensativo, con una ligera sonrisa pícara en el rostro, para después comentar victorioso –no hay chico que podría resistirse a eso … –poco después continuó colocando sus manos en la cadera e hizo un porte orgulloso, cerrando inclusive los ojos–...Por supuesto , solo estoy interesado en el 2D, así que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

…

–Sin embargo.. –la peliazul volvió a hablar –...esa nota que Jiggly firmó, decía "por favor ven a mi habitación", ¿no es verdad?, Entonces, ¿no debería haber ido a la habitación en donde se encontraba en ese momento Link?

La chica tenía un buen punto…

–No… –contradijo la misteriosa super duper –...el culpable habría ido definitivamente a la habitación de Link.

–Vaya, ¿por qué?

–Los residentes no fueron lo único que se intercambio de esas habitaciones, las placas también. Alguien que confiara solo en el manual habría entrado a la habitación equivocada.

–Entonces, quien haya recibido esa nota…

–...no habría confundido la habitación, habría ido directo a donde estaba Jiggly Puff, la habitación de Link. –Marth completo la oración de Zelda.

–¿Pero quién podría haber intercambiado las placas?...–cuestionó ahora la rubia antes de ver al suertudo–...por supuesto no fuiste tu, ¿verdad Link?

–N-No...–el chico lucia cada vez más decaído por la situación.

–¿E-Entonces, quien fue? –Nessparecía cada vez más nervioso.

–Solo hay una persona que podría ser… –comento Link de manera lúgubre, con el rostro completamente sombrío –...la única otra persona que sabía sobre el intercambio de habitación… –encajó sus uñas en su lugar –...Jiggly Puff…

Varios gritillosse escaparon de los presentes antes de que la nadadora volviera a hablar.

–Pero, ¿por qué invitaría a alguien después de intercambiar habitación?

–Jiggly probablemente estaba planeando un asesinato… –esta vez contesto el heredero, llamando la atención de todos –...intercambiaríalas placas después del asesinato y la culpa recaería en Link.

Esa teoría le hizo llegar al límite, ¿como se atrevía a hablar así de ella?

–¡Eso no puede ser-!

–¿"verdad"?...–Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona alzando la ceja y cruzando sus brazos –…¿en realidad puedes decir eso?...–esta vez, su rostro se volvió serio –...dale una mirada a toda la evidencia que tenemos…

Guardo silencio al no saber como refutar eso. El peliazul acomodo sus lentes antes de terminar la explicación.

–El plan de Jiggly fallo porque permitió que el idiota que atrajo se defendiera…

–¡El dio el primer golpe con la espada falsa! –se adelantó Shulk.

–No, el se estaba defendiendo.

A pesar de la cara de incrédulo del adivino, el heredero continuó el argumento de la peliazul.

–Eso explica las marcas en la funda. Si las cosas hubieran salido conforme a su plan… –vio con desprecio la foto de la chica "inocente"–...Jiggly estaría parada ahí con una mirada inocente en su cara.

No había dudas, tenía que aceptarlo. Iba a ser usado por la idol, pero, ¿por que?

–¿Jiggly porque lo haría? –no estaría tranquilo hasta saber.

–¿No es obvio?...–esta vez Lucina respondío–...para poder salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

–Pero la situación se volteo en su contra y fue asesinada...–completo el peliazul a su lado –...que estúpida.

No iba a permitir tal ofensa hacia ella a pesar de lo que hizo.

–¡¿Como pudiste decir es -?!

–¡¿Me equivoco?!...–respondió furioso el heredero –…¡así escomo este juego funciona!

–¡Pero -!

–Tranquilizate...–vio a Samus, aun ansioso por pelear con creído peliazul –...este no es el momento para pelear.

–En efecto… –concordó la apostadora –...aún no hemos descubierto quién es el culpable.

–Quien de nosotros lo es, querrás decir, ¿verdad?

A pesar de tan duras palabras, sabía que Marth tenía razón, pero, ¿quién era?

–¡E-Es verdad!...–el adivino secundo –…¡Todavía tenemos que elegir a alguien como culpable!

–¡Estamos perdidos, perdidos!...–la desesperación de Robin había empeorado–…¡A este paso todos estaremos perdidos!

No… no permitiría eso…

 _¡Vamos, piensa!..._

 _Todo habrá terminado si no identificamos al culpable…_

 _Tiene que haber algo que estamos pasando por alto…_

–Mejor dicho… –El béisbolista interrumpió los pensamientos de Link –…¿Como se supone que encontremos al culpable?... –se cruzó de brazos y desvío su vista –...Ya nos quedamos sin pistas nuevas…

Entonces lo supo… aun no habían terminado…

–No hay nada que podamos hacer…

–¡Te equivocas!

Nuevamente pareció que destruyó el argumento de su compañero con una bala, este solo le vio con asombro.

–¿Q-Que?...–Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

–Todavía hay pistas que faltan… –comento.

–¿Eh?

Se dirigió al resto entonces, para tocar otro tema.

–El mensaje que dejó antes de morir…

–¿El mensaje… que? –ahora Ness lucia más alterado.

–Su mensaje antes de morir… –Samus le alzó la ceja , analizando el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro, quien solo escuchaba atónito –…¿No viste lo que había en la pared detrás de Jiggly?

–¡oh!...–exclamó Shulk emocionado –…¿Qué era esa cosa?

–¿Esa cosa de 55311?–pregunto la nadadora.

–¿No sabría la chica de ahí mucho más sobre números que nosotros? ...–Wario vio a la asustada programadora de manera amenazante–...Eres una super duper programadora de preparatoria, ¿no es verdad?

–Bueno… –la susodicha se encogió de hombros –...en realidad no tengo idea… –tembló un poco con la cruel mirada del joven –...no puedo encontrar sentido en ese código.

Entonces recapituló los hechos, buscando la lógica…

 _Jiggly corrió a al baño…_

 _Pero la puerta fue abierta a la fuerza…_

 _Y fue asesinada con el cuchillo que le robaron…_

Entonces lo supo…

–¡Ya veo, lo tengo!

Su exclamación hizo que todos le vieran con asombro.

–Lo que está escrito en la pared… –comento –...es el nombre del culpable.

Nadie podía culparlos de los gritos de asombro tras la declaración del suertudo, pero este solo continuo.

–Si giras el mensaje que dejó antes de morir 180° obtienes…

55311

IIESS

NESS

–...Ness...Ese es… –entonces supo que si estaba el asesino entre ellos… –...tu nombre, ¿verdad?...

...vio a aquel que le arrebató la vida a la idol, quien sudaba a mares y estaba con muchas dificultades para respirar o moverse…

–...Ness Earthbound….

...El super duper béisbolista de preparatoria…

* * *

 **dhadkhakkkka! ya era hora (?)**

 **perdonen el retraso x.x pero no encontraba donde ver bien el capitulo u.u si, larga historia :/ pero bueno :v**

 **Leozx95: xD perdona uwu pero es la unica manera de garantizar que leeran el siguiente (?) ok no xD**

 **me alegra que te haya gustado :D y pues aqui esta :v...xD la primera de muchas (?)**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: si ._. ella tambien...paciencia amiga (?) pronto lo sabras.**

 **Nadie lo esperaba ._. fue demasiado repentino. Si u.u pobre (aunque me acuerdo de prepa y pienso en el karma (?) bueno, aqui esta el culpable.**

 **:v tiembla! ok no ._.**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
